Dreams turn to Visions
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Eric has a nightmare about Melissa dying, and it keeps coming back to him. And he doesn't know why. But the nightmare soon turns into a reality..rxr DONE
1. Dream part One

Daley stopped in her tracks finding no water in front of her,

"What the.." She dropped the bamboo and ran to the front of the island,

"Eric! Where's the water?" She asked angrily.

Eric sat up looking out to the ocean,

"Over there," He answered laughing, Daley growled and ran back to camp. She thought she'll have to do it,

Melissa couldn't help but watch on what happened,

"You know that was wrong.." She said seriously,

"Hey I can't help it..I'm a humorous guy.." He joked sitting back against the tree,

"Aren't you worried something ad will happen if we don't have any water?" She asked,

"Nah...Someone will eventually get some water and it wont be my problem." He sighed,

"What if someone gets sick from no water?" She asked, Eric was silent for a few seconds, then he spoke.

"That's not really my problem." He blurted, Melissa couldn't help but wack him in the head with her bamboo,

"Hey!" He yelled rubbing his head,

"You know I never pictured you being that heartless Eric. What is your problem? You-You never wanna work, you never deal with the teamwork thing, when are you gonna get a grip and be normal?" She asked,

"I'll be normal when everyone starts treating me normal!" He yelled in her face,

"Well..! No ones gonna treat your normal if you don't start pulling your own weight!"

Eric rolled his eyes and walked off to the otherside of the island,

"What was that?" Nathan asked from behind the tree.

"How long were you there..?" She groaned,

"For alil bit..Why's he so mad?" He asked smiling,

"I don't know Nathan...But im worried about him," She admitted,

"Really?" He asked,

"Well yeah..why shouldn't I be concirned?" She asked walking off,

_Well I dunno because no one really is concirned for him..?  
_Nathan fallowed her back to camp.

Taylor was sitting down hiding from the sun light.

"It's soooo hot.." She complained,

"Want some water?" Daley asked,

"Yes please."  
"Well sorry, Eric is the one who gets the water. So unless he gets over about being lazy we can't drink anything." She said,

Taylor looked worried,

"What happens if he never gets the water?" She asked,

"Well Eric will just have to learn there's team work here. He'll eventually get thristy. And get some water for the group, tell then no water." She said sitting down,

Lex smacked his pencial down,

"Something wrong Lex?" She asked,

"I'm kinda...stuck," He said focusing on the paper. Daley sat behind him looking at the plans.

"That the platform?" She asked,

"Well yeah, But I don't know how to get it above ground yet, We don't have anything here strong enough," She said,

"We can cut down some trees, Nathan and I will get right on it." She said running off.

"Hey, what happens if this doesn't work?" Taylor asks.

"Well have to sleep outside..with the heat and rain.." He said smiling,

"Heat? Rain?" She asked frowning,

**Otherside of island**

"Nathan, you and I gotta go cut down some trees for Lex, he needs them for the platform."

Nathan nodded, Jackson gave a quick pat on the back,

"Good luck.." He whispered, and walked away,

"What was that?" She asked,

"Er nothing..Lets just go." He said smiling, Daley led the way to the trees, Nathan brought the knife.

**Another side of the island.**

Eric was relaxing with his hat over his eyes, he was sleeping, a deep deep sleep. He was dreaming..

_"She's not gonna make it.." Daley cried,_

_"Why? What's wrong?" Taylor asked,_

_"She's sick...We don't know what happened to her." She said whipping the tears away from her eyes,_

_Eric was in the background watching the horrified moment,_

_"What..?" He asked himself, He walked up to the others,_

_"Guys?" He asked confused, He waved his arm in front of Taylors face,_

_"Taylor?" He asked confused, He covered his ears and got into running mode,_

_"Taylor..That shirt makes you look ugly.." He said, and squinted his face from the surprise shout, but nothing happened,_

_"Why can't you hear me?" He yelled,_

_Eric was caught off by Melissa in front of him,_

_"Melissa?" He asked, He bent down looking at her,_

_  
"Melissa?" He asked again,_

_"What do we do with her now?" Lex asked,_

_Jackson grabbed hold of Melissas hand and kissed it slightly,_

_"We can't just keep the body...can we?" Taylor asked,_

_"No..I guess...we throw it in the ocean." Daley frowned, With more tears streaming down her face, she was an angel to the group. And now she's gone, and no one knows how it happened. Not the best way to go, They hadn't planned on this,_

_"Throw her in the ocean?" Eric yelled,_

_Everyone was silent,_

_Jackson bent down and kissed Melissas cheek,_

_"I only wished I told you how I felt.." He whispered grasping onto her hand, Taylor felt tears run down her cheeks,_

_Lex didn't show any,_

_Eric was more confused then ever, he had no idea what was going on, he only wished someone could fill him in,_

_"Well..lets go.." Jackson said lifting Melissa, Daley,Nathan,Lex and Taylor fallowed Jackson to the outside of the island, Lex carried with him a case of sea weed to cover the body, Eric ran after them,_

_"Wait up!" He yelled,_

_They were outside, Jackson set down melissa on the plank of trees. Lex covered her body with sea weed._

_"What happens if someone finds us?" Nathan asked,_

_"Well have to tell them the truth...we can't lie." Daley said rubbing her eyes, Lex and Jackson pushed Melissa out into the water, and watched her body set off, Eric watched in horror, He wuickly climbed up the rock, and watched Melissa slowly drift away,_

_"Melissa!" He yelled cuffing his hands to his lips. "Melissa!"_

_The ocean was silent, soon Melissas body dissapered, and could not be seen, her body was out in the middle of the ocean. Even thou Eric had no idea what was going on, he rubbed his eyes from the scene of seeing her laying in the tent, He needed some answeres! _

_He jumped off the rock and turned to the others,_

_"What the heck is going!" He yelled in Daleys face, "Answer me captain!" He was ready to kick Daley, He swung his leg at hers, but went right threw her,_

_"What the..!" He said freaked, he backed away._

_"I..It's all a dream..! Yeah!...I would like to wake up now!" He panicked,_

_"What do we do now?" Nathan asked,_

_"We go tell Eric." She said, "After all, he's the one who killed her." She said walking off, the whole group fallowed her, Eric stood there helplessly,_

_"I...I killed Melissa..?" He asked shocked, He fell to the ground on his knees._

_"No no no no no...! It's a nightmare...wake up!" He said covering his face with his hands, He could hear a voice, lightly coming threw Erics dream,_

_  
"Eric...Eric...Eric.."_

_Eric was nearly awake, his eyes opened to bright light, then he saw Taylor above him,_

"Taylor?" He asked sitting up, he looked around him, the waved moving along, the trees blowing in the wind,

"We're ready to have lunch now," She said walking off,

He got up and looked at his surroundings, certainly not a dream he hadn't planned, he fallowed Taylor back to the camp sight.


	2. Dream part Two

Eric sat into the circle of the 7 eating some fruit He turned to Melissa watching her eat her fruit.

Melissa turned to him,

"What?" She asked confused, He shook his head, "nothing.." She shrugged and continued eating.

Eric couldn't stop staring at her,

"Is there soemthing in my teeth?" She asked,

"N-no.." He said taking a bite out of his fruit. Taylor watched Eric watch Melissa, She has a sly look on her face, more of the 'ooooh' stare.

"Um..I'm not hungry I'm gonna go." He said getting up, Everyone watched him walk away.

"Eric? not hungry?" Daley asked surprised, "That's all he ever feels.."  
"Somethings wrong with him," Melissa said taking a bite out of her fruit.

"Like what?" Lex asked,

"Well he was pretty angry once I talked to him,"  
"What he say?"  
"He said he'll be normal as soon as everyone treats him normal."

Daley scoffed,

"We treat him normal! IT'S NORMAL TO WORK!" She yelled.

"Well I dunno guys..I'm kinda worried about him.." She said looking down at her shoes. Taylor has seen enough, her opinions are about to run wild..

**Beach**

Eric sat there looking at the ocean. His eyes bagane to close shut, He fell back and fell into a deep sleep once more.

_Twas pitch black..._

_Eric found himself inside the tent. He looked around confused,_

_"The tent...Why am I here I thought I was on the beach." He said confused,_

_"Eric!" He heard a loud female voice from outside. Eric saw a version of him sitting inside next to him,_

_"That's me!" He said surprised, He waved his hand around him, The dream Eric got out of the tent to meet Daley, Eric fallowed himself._

_He saw his former self in front of Daley, He was still invisible.  
"What?" Eric asked,_

_"Do you know what happened to Melissa?" Daley asked crossing her arms, Daley started to have more tears in her eyes,_

_"Are you crying?" Eric asked,_

_Daley whipped them away._

_"Melissa is..gone.." She weeped. Eric was wide eyed, And so was the real Eric._

_"How?" Eric asked._

_"You killed her you idiot!" She said wacking him in the head. Daley walked into the tent and closed it up. The fantasy Eric stood there confused and parolized. He ran into the woods finding Nathan, Eric fallowed his fantasy figure._

_"Nathan!" He yelled. Nathan didn't answer back.  
"Nathan.." He said catching his breath._

_"What?" He asked furiousely._

_"Wh..What happened..too...Melissa?" He asked as he finally caught his breath,_

_"Oh like you dunno," He said cutting down the branch,_

_"But I don't!" He shouted._

_"Eric!" A loud voice yelled. He moaned and ran to the voice._

_"What the hecks going on here.." Eric moaned, And fallowed his fantasy figure._

_Taylor stood there looking onto the ocean,_

_"What?" He asked breathing heavily._

_"Look out there," She said pointing out into the ocean, Fantasy Eric looked out, he saw nothing but water and sky._

_"Yeah so?" He said._

_"Out there..." She said, she let out a quick sniffle. He rolled his eyes,_

_"Out there..Is where Melissa was setting out...And to think, this all could have been avoided if you weren't so lazy.." She said rubbing her eyes. Taylor couldn't help but push Eric into the water._

_"Hey!..T-Taylor!" He yelled, Taylor glared at him and ran to camp._

_The real Eric stood there._

_I just wish someone could tell my self what happened..Then I would know! He got a bit uneasy..._

_...Eric woke up to a waking light..._

"Hey Eric," Melissa greeted, Eric was fully awake. He sat up next to Melissa.

"Hi," Was all he said, There were silence between them both,

"Hey Eric...Are you alright? You seem..Different," She said turning to him, Eric still focused on the ocean in front of him,

"Eric?" She asked,

"I'm fine Melissa." He said not making any movements.

"A-Are you sure? Cause if there's anything wrong we-"

Eric got up and walked to the otherside of the island, Leaving Melissa thinking to herself.

"Eric.."  
What they didn't know was Taylor was behind the tree the whole time. She fallowed Melissa back to camp.

"Hey Melissa!" She yelled. Melissa quickly turned around, Nathan and Daley has just arived from the tree cutting, Lex was with Jackson planning on the platform.

"What's all this about Eric?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know..Im trying to figure it out," She said scratching her forhead.

"Oh no need, Because I already know." She said.

"You do! Tell us." She said smiling.

"You don't have to hide it Melissa. After all your the one who likes him." She said with a devilish smile.

Nathan and Daley looked at each other disturbed,

"What..? No I don't!" Melissa yelled,

"Melissa...Are you like, Inlove with every boy on this island?" She asked confused.

"Taylor its not true! I'm just wondering why he's so...Eric!" She said,

"So you don't love him?" Nathan asked, Daley rolled her eyes and moved the trees back to Lex. Nathan fallowed her smiling,

"Taylor..I don't..Love Eric," She said with deep breaths.

She shrugged,

"Whatever you say Melissa..." She said walking away smiling. Melissa stood there confused, And angry. Surely Taylor would sink lower thent his, Even more then Eric, And just when you thought she was doing some work around here, she moves to dirty work. Melissa spend the afternoon in the tent.


	3. Constant wonder

"Hey Eric!" Daley yelled, Eric was about to escape, then he felt a tub on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You kinda stormed out of the conversation." She said looking directly at him,

"Look could everyone just leave me alone please!" He yelled, and moved off to another spot. Leaving Daley confused,

She ran back to the camp area.

"So how is he?" Melissa asked,

"No dice. He just wont talk," Melissa sighed,

"You think he's hiding something?" She asked, Daley shook her head,

"Look..Eric's probably going threw something, right now we gotta focus on the shelter." Jackson reminded, They all nodded,

"Great job Daley, you got enough for the plateform. Now we can place it down and work on the walls." Lex said with pride. Daley walked off to go get Nathan for more tree cutting,

"He'll be fine.." Jackson whispered.

**Late that evening**

"Eric your gonna stay with us?" Taylor asked, He nodded.

"Okay, so I thought we should make a few arrangments. I moved your place next to Jackson, because I cannot stand breathing in your...FEET FUNGUS!" She shouted, Eric backed away.

"Ok ok..Just stop complaining geez.." He said walking into the tent..

It was late, and the gang was ready.

"Well guys, the platform should be ready in a few days, We need the walls. And the roof." Lex informed,

"What about the tent?" Nathan asked,

"Well we have to vote on who sleeps in the tent.."

"Well decide that once the tents put up."

"Untell tomorrow..Night guys.." Lex said shutting off the light, Lex leaned into his brothers arms and slept deeply. nathan and Jackson slept on the corner with Eric on the other side, Taylor and Melissa took another side of the tent area.

...Wasn't long before that moment...

...Went Dark...

_"Ok guys, we got alot to cover now," Lex said,_

_everyone was wide awake, Even the old Eric._

_"So..Since...we lost someone..We need someone to take an extra job, So. Who's gonna take it?" He asked, Silence set apon them._

_"Well I think I know who should take it." Taylor said, She pointed to Eric._

_"Eric." He said, "Kinda knew.."_

_"What? I have alot to deal with now!"  
"Oh come on now Eric! Your lugging water back and forth from the ocean! and...after what you did to Melissa...I think its very clear you get the extra job..." _

_Eric didn't know what to say, Clearly Eric couldn't go no further, He had nothing else to add..._

_"Psh...You know fine.." He sighed. Everyone walked off to there duties, The real Eric ran to the shelter._

_"I..It's finished!" He said surprised, they actually did it...They completed the shelter._

_"Those plans must have worked otherwise it wouldn't have looked this good."_

_He tiptoed inside. He noticed something on one of the sleeping bags, Eric bent low to get a closer look._

_"What's this...?" He wondered. He lift up the item, it was a pearl necklace. Eric ran his fingers threw the pearls.  
He noticed on the back sign..M...E...i...s...a.._

_The letters were fading, _

_He grunted and placed the nacklace back down. He ran outside after his fantasy self. He watched himself tug water back and forth from the ocean, and at the same time gathering sticks for fire, He could see himself shine from the suns raise coming from the swett. Eric didn't want to look anymore._

_"I'm gonna find out what's going on around here..Somehow," He said looking out at the ocean,_

_...Comes to a Pause..._


	4. Taking further control

**Later that afternoon**

Daley and Nathan were running back and forth from tree to tree, lugging them back to the camp site,

"It's great you two, but we need more for the left wall, think you could go get more?" He asked,

"Sure Lex." Daley answered.

"Yeah..whatever it takes to get this finished.." Nathan mumbled, and fallowed Daley to the grassy area,

Melissa came up with the firewood, With Jackson helping her out,

"You know..We haven't had water in two days..." Taylor moaned, "I'm so thirsty.."  
"Why don't you go get a drink?" Jackson asked,

"Daley said we can't drink anything untell Eric learns how to coaperate."

"That will take an eternity.." Jackson growled,

"Oh gosh im so thirsty..!" Taylor complained, Jackson walked over to Taylor holding out a clam shell. With a bowl looking surfuce. It had some clean water inside.

"Drink this.." He whispered, Taylor slowly took the clam shell, and placed her dry lips on the tip and drank the whole thing dry,

"Thankyou.." She said smiling,

"Yeah..Just don't tell Daley," He said raising his eye browes.

"Hey..was this for you..?" She asked handing back the clam shell. Jackson didn't answer back, he grinned and walked up to Melissa helping her with the fire.

Taylor watched him help with Melissa,

_Jackson really is a great guy...He seems to understand everything I say, It's like he knows what im gonna say next..._

_And...I haven't been helping at all...I make him laugh!_

"So I asume Ericsnot here?" She asked,

"Nope..He's sleeping along side the ocean." Jackson answered, Taylor was tierd of hearing this, she wanted to know what was going on, so she marched up to the side of the beach in demand,

"Eric!" She yelled, Eric leaped up from the sand and stood up silently.

"Alright straw hat! I wanna know what your problem is and I wanna know now!" She demanded.

"Why does everyone think something wrong with me!? No one seems to take the answer 'NOTHING'!!!" He yelled,

"Well I think its something! I think there's something your hiding and you don't want anyone to find out!" She yelled, Eric ran his fingers across his eyes.  
"So don't think there's nothing wrong! Because everyone on this island is wondering!" She said lowering her voice,

Eric stood there puzzled,

"Don't...Don't you get it? Everyone is worried about you, is it something about the island? friends? family?" She asked,

Eric was focusing on her face, she was more seriouse then ever,

"Because..no matter what it is, we're f-family. And we can get threw it." She said smiling.

Eric nodded.

"Taylor...Sure..I mean, it is something. but its something I really should not bring up."  
"Why not?" She asked raising her eye browes.

"Because...im afraid.." He blurted. Taylor felt like she was caught between a wall.

"Afraid..? Of what? We're never getting off the island?" She asked,

"No...No what I have to say, I think is far more importent.." He said, he bagen rubbing his eyes as they start to turn red,

"Eric, what?" She asked,

"Ok..It sounds stupid but. I keep having this dre...er..Nightmare. About Melissa. So-"  
"Aha! I knew it!" She yelled in excitment,

"What?" He asked,

"You two are in cahoots!" She yelled surprised,

"Cahoo-..? NO! Listen you have to lis-"

"I already know Eric! And..I was right..! Take that Melissa!" She said smiling,

"What?" He asked confused, "Your saying I like Melissa?" He asked,

"Yes! Your dreaming about her!...Kinda romantic but yet at the same time kinda creepy!" She said crossing her arms.

"N-No Taylor! You have to listen!" He said with more disturbence.

"Wait untell Melissa finds out..!" She said smiling.

"Okay would you just stop!!" He yelled, Taylor froze in fear,

"I dream about Melissa yes!! Okay!?...But, the dream.." He started out, he felt his eyes fog up from his tears,

"The dream...was a dream I never wnted to see, I...I'de rather see me dead then her." He said, feeling some warm tears run down his face.

"E-Eric...What are you talking about?" She asked confused,

"I know you may have heard this before...but I wanna go home.." He weeped.

Taylor was puzzled, she had never seen Eric cry before, It must have been rather unpleasent..She rapped her arms around his neck hugging him close. Eric had his arms around Taylor body hugging her close.

"Whatever it is Eric...You will fight it..Even if it means I'll have to help you.." She said, her eyes were glued shut,

Eric whipped the last tears away from his eyes.

"I'm just tierd of seeing everything.." He said,

"I know...I feel that way too." She said smiling, Eric smiled down at her,

"We should get going," She said elbowing his shoulder. Eric nodded, they both raced back to camp.


	5. Hard Working Lex

"Hey Melissa, we're running low on...erm, firewood. So you think you could get some more?" She asked,

"Sure Dale, how much?"  
"Just enough for the next 5 fires.." She sighed, "Oh, and Eric can help."  
Eric froze.  
"Huh?" He asked,

"Your gonna help Melissa get the fire wood, no complaining, end of discusion." She said shoving her arm aside him, Eric turned to Melissa unsure, Melissa was usure as well, but a better chance to find out what his problem is.

So they both walked off to get firewood.

"You sure it was a good idea for hem to go together?" Taylor asked,

"Sure why not? I mean its not like It'll turn violent...Right?" She asked,

"Hey guys!" Jackson shouted,

"Hey," They greeted,

"Come see what Lex did." He said waving his hand, Daley and Taylor looked at each other in sucess and fallowed Jackson to shelter area.

Daley and Taylor stopped in surprise.

"You...You guys finished the shelter!?" She said shocked,

"Yup, and it wasn't hard either." Lex said smiling,

"Lex..!" She said, "Your awesome!" She hugged him tightly.

Nathan stood there shrugged.

"Ah..and ofcourse Nathan, thankyou for helping him out." She said smiling, Jackson waved his hand.

"You too Jackson." She laughed, He nodded.

"Hey, where's Melissa and Eric?" Nathan asked,

"They're out getting some more fire wood, I feel we should have more for later." She said, Her attention was focused on the sky. She looked directly at the clouds.

"Guys...I don't like the way those clouds look.." She said disturbed. They were puffy and black grey clouds. Getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"You think it'll storm again?" Taylor asked, No one answered.

"Um..Let's just try and get things settled and worry about the clouds later." She said turning everyone to the shelter. Dale was the first to crouch down and looked around the shelter.

"Guys..It looks great!" She said surprised.

"Yeah, and we even made is a few inches bigger. I must say it turned out better then exspected." Lex said. Daley looked around, she even the walls carved with J M E T D N L.

"Those our names?" She asked,

"Yeah..I felt we should put something special there.." He answered.

"Lex..You really saved us ya know." She said hugging him again.

"Yeah I know..Now can you please lemme breathe?" He asked gasping for air. Daley released him,

"Sorry..I'm just sometimes amazed on what you can do." She said looking down at him, she ran her fingers threw his dark hair.

"Guys!" Taylor yelled, "Look outside!" She said, the three ran outside, The site was unbelieveable. The sky was completely black. The clouds were gone, all there were was black.

"Man..I really don't like the way those clouds are formed.." Nathan said shaking his head.

The sudden raindrop fell on the tip of Taylors nose.  
"Uh...Guys..!" She said pointing at her nose. More sudden rain drops fell on them all. Then thunder accured.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Lex asked, Daley kept her arms on Lex.  
"Look..Taylor. I need you to stay here with Lex while we go find Eric and Melissa." She said.  
"Alright ok.." She said.  
"Ready guys?" She asked, Jackson and Nathan nodded.

"Daley wait!" She said grabbing hold of her shoudler.

"Make sure Eric...and Melissa are alright." She whispered. Daley nodded. And she ran off with Jackson and Nathan.

"C'mon Lex we better get inside our new shelter!" She said in smiling, Lex rushed inside with Taylor fallowing him.

**????  
**Eric looked up at the sky.

"Hey, do you see that?" He asked pointing up. Melissa struggled to look up.

"Um..what?" She asked confused.

"Nothing..! Nothing but black!" He said shaking his head.  
"Ok..so what does that tell you?" She asked,

"I think something gonna happen.." He said.

"Like what?"  
"I'm not totally sure...But,,W-What if there's gonna be a twister..! And the world shakes and our shelter falls..! Gods mad at me for not gettting any water!!" He said worriedly. Melissa rolled her eyes, she has never seen Eric act more rediculouse.

"Eric..Would you just stop..Probably just another thunder storm.." She said gathering more sticks. She soon froze and stood back up.

"Another Thunder storm.." She said surprised. "Eric we gotta get back!" She said panicking.

"What about the firewood?" He asked grasping onto the clumps of stick.

"That has to wait! We can't wait here for sticks to magicaly pop outta no where!" She said grabbing onto his arm. They rushed into a different direction.


	6. Fog

Lex kept looking out from the shelter.

"Where's Daley?" He asked,

"Um..Daleys coming back...I hope..." Taylor never really had confidence. But Lex knew she'll come back.

"Eric!" She yelled.

"Melissa!...Ow!" Nathan cried. He was flat on the ground.

"What?" Jackson asked,

"I think I ran into a a branch.." He said rubbing his forhead. Jackson rollled his eyes and pushed Nathan forward.

"Eric! Melissa! GET OUT HERE!" She cried.

"You seem stressed.." Nathan whispered.

"I don't wanna be caught in this storm..WOULD YOU?" She asked, Nathan didn't answer,

"Melissa! ERIC!

**?  
**"Are we there yet?" Eric complained.

"Um..I'm not sure where we are.." Melissa sighed.

"W..We're lost!" Eric yelled.

"N-No we're not lost..I just...I'm not familiar with this spot.." She said as her voice starts to fade.

"You got us lost! Get us out!" He shouted.  
"Alright alright just stop yelling!" She looked around. Still unfamiliar with her surroundings.

What if we never find our way back. She thought.

The storm started to get worse. Thunder and lighting flooded the sky, Nothing but blasts of white and yellow.

Eric fell to the ground.

"Eric!" Melissa yalped. Eric grasped onto his arm.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I..I'm not sure..I was walking and I felt some pain in my arm..It hurt..alot.." He whinned. Melissa pulled him up.  
"Probably the lightning.." She said,

"I was..struck?" He yelled.

"Kinda..." She said walking ahead. Eric slowly got up with caution. Holding onto his arm.  
"Hey..does it really hurt?" She asked. Eric didn't answer, she walked over and inspected his arm.

"Does this hurt?" She asked placing her thumb on it.

"Well no.." He answered looking down at her.

"Now does it?" She asked placing three fingers on it.

"Kinda..." He answered.

"Once we get back to camp I'll treat it." She said grabbing his hand, It was getting dark and she didn't want Eric walking off.

_What is this...she holding my hand..? ...Probably just the darkness...I think.._

"Daley! NAthan! Jackson!" She screamed. Thunder and Lightning filled the sky.

"Do you see em yet?" He yelled,

"No.." She stopped walking. she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face anymore. The fog was rolling in fast.

"Do you know where we are? Cause I can't see.." He said. Melissa let go of his hand for a few seconds.

"Eric..I think I see something!" She said jumping up and down.

There was no responce.

"E-Eric?" She yelled. She moved her arm behind her. She felt nothing.

"Eric!"


	7. Cold

Melissa tripped on some bark.

"Eric!" She yelled even louder. Melissa placed her hands in front of her. Feeling nothing but air. She soon felt a tree in front of her.  
"Eric? She asked, she was drentched with rain, it felt like she had just jumped into a cold shivering river.

"Eric? Are you here?" She asked, She bent down, finding a figure crutching down, she could feel him breathing in front of her face.

"Eric?" She asked.

"Melissa.." He said in a low voice. His hands were shaking, and his voice was raspy. Melissa quickly sat next to him.

"What happened? I let go for a few seconds and you dissapered."  
"I just lost you in the fog...I guess.." He sighed.

"Why are do you sound so...shaky?" She asked even more concirned.  
Melissa placed her hands around Erics. They were cold. And she could feel them shake. He was dead wet.

"Eric..You could get really sick.." She said.

"Yeah well unless we see the path in front of us..I see no point going now."

Melissa moved in closer to Eric. Trying to warm him up a bit.

"Are you really cold?" She whispered. He nodded. Melissa rapped her arms around his body.  
"How bout now?"

"Not that much.." He said shaking. More to the fact she's hugging her.

"Melissa."  
"Yes?"  
"T-Thanks.." He stammered. He smiled.

"Hey..Well get out of this, don't you worry." She said smiling.

Eric sat back on the tree trying to relax. Melissa rest her head on his shoulder.

**Storm subsides**

"Daley,we've been searching for the past few hours.." Nathan moaned.

"Eric...Melissa.." She sighed.

Melissa opened her eyes wide.

"E..Eric wake up." She said shaking him. Eric grunted and opened his eyes.

"What happened?"  
"The storms past. We gotta get back." She said lifting him up.

"Ah..!" He cried.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"My arm.."  
"Still hurts?"  
"Kinda.."

"Come on we better get back.." She sighed. She helped Eric back. They ran into the others.

"Melissa!" Daley cried. She ran up to her and hugged her. Nathan and Jackson fallowed her up to him.

"Your alright.." He whispered. And hugged her tightly.

"Glad your okay." Nathan said patting Erics arm. Eric moaned inside him.

"You okay..?" He asked confused.

"Yeah whatever.." He said walking away.

"We're really glad your alright.." She said smiling.

"Same here.."  
"Come on we better go see how Lex and Taylor are doing.." She said holding her hand. Melissa smiled again and fallowed Jackson up the hill.


	8. Melissa VS Taylor

_"Eric wake up.." Taylor moaned. Eric did as he was told._

_"Eric why are you just laying around?" She asked._

_"Got nothing else to do.." He sighed._

_"I thought yuo had two jobs now since Melissa isn't here."  
"I did..Now I don't"  
"Why?"  
Eric didn't answer, he just sat back and relaxed._

_"Eric! You have jobs to do! It's important you get it done!"  
"You know..I really hate what you've become.." He grunted. He got up to stretch._

_"You think after what happened to Melissa you could be alittle more responcable?" She asked._

_"Look would you stop nagging..Im going im going.." He said walking up to the camp sight._

"Eric? You awake?" Daley asked. Eric opened his eyes. Seeing Daley next to him.

"Glad your awake..how's your arm?" She asked in a tender voice.

"Where's Melissa?" He said changing the subject. Daly was surprised. He had never been so concirned about anyone else.

"Um..Sh-She's outside with Nathan." She answered. Eric rushed out of bed and ran outside holding onto his arm.

He found Melissa chatting with Nathan.

"Melissa?" He asked. Nathan smiled and went walked away.

"How are you? Are you alright? How's your-"  
Eric placed a fnger apon her lips.

"I'm fine." He answered. Melissa laughed.

"Does your arm hurt?"  
"Alittle bit...But I think it would be even worse. If you hadn't helped me." He admitted. Melissa stood there awkwardly.

"Eric..You know, if there's anything at all you wanna talk about, J-...Just lemme know, okay?" She asked walking off. Eric stood there, With his hand still grasping onto his arm. Confused and parolized. Thinking about what had happened in the woods. How he could have died if Melissa wasn't there that night. He kept having pictures in his head of Melissa in that dream. He would worry on how he would petray her from saving his life. He had no idea what to excpect.

"Eric..I've been thinking..And maybe you shouldn't do any work today...Untell your arm is fully healed." Daley informed. Eric nodded.

"Thanks.."  
He walked to the beachy area. Finding Taylor sitting in his spot.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Giving him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad your alright!" She said surprised.

"You are..?" He asked confused.

"Well duh, Melissa told me all about your...confusion. And injury, I think it was real great of her to bring you back,: She said smiling.

"Yeah..real great.." He said with less confidence.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Does your arm still hurt?"  
"Nah..Well kinda..But its not that,"  
Taylor bent down next to him, both looking out to the ocean.

"Is it um..That something you never want to talk about?" She asked.

"Kinda.." He moaned. He sat on his back covering his eyes.

"Can you tell me?"  
"No,"  
"But why!?" She cried.

"Taylor..! Just!...Leave it be...I don't even know what this 'something' means.."

"Once you do..You can tell me k?" She asked. Eric all of a sudden remembered Melissa. Remembering the same thing she had told him...His mind has been spinning.

"Eric?" She asked.

"Taylor..I know your trying to help but...I.." He stared directly at her.

"I think I just need some time alone.." He said frowning. Taylor scoffed.

"Well fine then! Excuse me for helping..!" She said getting up. She crossed her arms all the way up to the camp sight. Eric grunted some more and covered his eyes with his hat.

**Camp**

"How we doing Lex?" He asked.

"Well since the Shelters done. I think we should focus on the fire now."  
"What do you have in mind?" Dale asked.

"I'm not sure yet..We could just do it the way nathans been doing it for the past fourty five minutes." He said looking down at Natha, crouching spinning the two sticks together. He was sweating.

"Or..we could try it a different way." He said pulling out a magnify glass.

"Lex..how do you know this will work?" She asked.

"Well I don't. But I'm gonna try it anyway." He said with confidence.

"UGH!!!" Taylor screamed. Daley and Nathan jumped up.

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"It's that jerk Eric!" She yelled.

Daley turned to Nathan, and back to her. "What about Eric?"  
"Well, Ya know how he's been acting so weird?"

"Yeah,"  
"Well...We better find out what it is soon before I bring out the karate in me!" She yelled. And stamped off into the tent.

Lex looked confused.

"Karate..?" He asked. Daley and Nathan laughed for a sec. and went back to their duties.

And Melissa and Jackson couldn't help over hearing...


	9. Got fish?

Eric did something other then just sleep. He felt overheated so he decided to relax in the ocean. He would float there with his eyes glued shut trying not to fall asleep. After he felt he done enough. He would struggle out of the water back on land.

"Hey Eric," She said throwing him a towel.

"Hey Melissa," He chuckled. rubbing the towel over and under his face.

"I've been watching you for sometime now." She said smiling.

"Oh really..? Must have been boring for ya.." He said,

"Yeah..But you don't seem to have much fear of the water.."  
"I learned how to swim when I was 5...My dad taught me how...He used to be real good at it.." He sighed,

"Swimming?"  
"No..being a dad.." He said turning away. Melissa frowned.

"Dad..? He was..?-"

"He was somebody who would always make me laugh...I would want to be like him.." He said smiling.

"But..?" She asked,

"He wasn't the kind of father who would be there for his son,"  
Melissa frowned once more.

"Oh...I'm Sorry.." She said moving upwards.

"Yeah well...Being popular kinda made me forget all about it...still, I kinda wish he was more father like then more of a commidian.." He said walking up the hill to camp. Melissa stood there stiff.

_I never knew Eric had it so hard...Feel sorry for him._

"Eric," Daley said. Eric stopped in front of her.

"Yeah?"  
"Your not doing anything about the water...So how about you fish." She suggested. Handing him the fishing pole.

"Fishing..?" He asked.

"You can handle that can you?" She asked. He felt like smacking her...But he didn't.

He snagged the fishing pole. And walked up to a tall stone near the ocean. He sat there silently. casting his string into the water. it bounced up and went back down. Shining in the sun light on the side of the bobber.

He sat back and covered his face with his straw hat. He laid there snoozing. Not dreaming...

...Boing...boing..boing...

The pole started shaking, Erics leg started moving around, He immediantly woke up and grabbed hold of the rod. Pulling his arms back pulling the rod. Back anf forth he went. It was the fish verses Eric. He finally gave it one more tug, she fish came flying out of the water and onto the rock. But..He knew he had many more to go...

**Camp**

"Wheer's Eric?" Nathan asked,

"He's fish-"

She was cut off by seeing Eric walking up the hill with a load of fish in his hands.

"There..Here's your fish.." He sighed. And threw them into Daleys arms.  
"Wow Eric..It's ju...wow!" He said smiling.  
"Eric...Good job," She said smiling. He nodded, Daley and Nathan ran to the fire place trying to get the fire going.

He stood there watching him work.

"Hey Eric..you up for it tomorrow?" He asked.  
"I guess...Fishing was kinda..relaxing." He said crossing his arms. He noticed Taylor walking by.

"Hey Tay," He greeted.

Taylor did a loud 'humph' and walked right past him,

"What's with her..?" She asked. Daley shrugged and continued working on the fire.


	10. Shelter issues

"Dale!" Lex cried.

"What?" She asked getting up.

"We need help! The wall on the shelter is tipping over! If we don't tend to it-"

"It will break the walls aside it.." She finished. Lex nodded. They both rushed to the shelter. Finding Jackson holding up as many walls as he possibly can.

"Jackson what happened?" She asked holding them up.

"They just started falling..I think its cause the bark itsn't strong enough." He said gripping onto the ends. Daley pushed herself under the walls and pushed it back into place. Jackson used his arms to place it back together. The walls were stirdy.

"Will this happen again?" He asked.

"I dunno..maybe." She sighed. "Lex?"  
He stood there rubbing his chin.

"Maybe there's a way we can add more tree bark to make it more thick?" He asked. Daley nodded.  
"It better said then done," He informed. Daley laughed and hugged her brother.

"Can you go get Nathan?" He asked, "You guys are gonna have to get more bark."  
Dale was on it. She rushed over to the camp fire and grabbed Nathan, then got started on getting tree bark. Taylor at the time was relaxing by the beach. And Melissa and Jackson were talking a bit by the fire. Eric was off walking along the beach side.

"Okay Lex." Daley said dropping the trees, Lex counted the load she and Nathan brought back.  
"It's good Daley, but could you bring back one more?" He asked kindly.

"Sure Lex." She said turning from Nathan, Nathan would do whatever Daley did really..

Lex helped make the fire more effective. With Jackson and Melissa talking around it.

"Do you think Nathan has a good chance of telling Daley..?" She whispered.

"Maybe...If he could actually be honest about it," He said smiling. Melissa elbowed him.

...20 minutes later.

"Here ya go Lex." She said throwing the tree down.

"Thanks. Jackson can you help me take these to the shelter?" He asked. Jackson got up and lift two tree stumps for him. Lex fallowed him to the shelter.

Daley looked around. bored and curiouse. She decided to take a walk along side the beach. Running into Eric.

"Hey," She said waving. Eric smiled.

"Hey,"  
"What're you doing?"  
"Walking,"  
"Why?"  
"Because,"  
"Cause...?" She asked sounding even more curiouse.

"Just..because..?" He said confused.

Daley nodded.

"Okay well you gonna fish?"  
"Sudden questions..?" He asked surprised.

"Eric...is there something on your mind your not telling us?" She asked. He turned to her suddenly.

"Why do you ask..?" She asked. "Heh...Why does anyone ask!?"

"Hey hey..." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. Eric looked awkwardly confused.

"We're just worried about you...Ya know, im not the only one. Melissa and Taylor are the same."  
"Taylor...? Psh, yeah right Taylor totally hates me at the moment." He said walking ahead. Daley rolled her eyes and caught up to Eric,

"Eric...Listen," She said twirling him around.

"I..I know sometimes I can come out alittle strong..And, I..c-can be controling. But that doesn't mean I don't care." She said,

Eric turned away.

"What's going on with me is none of your buisness.." He said shoving her out of the way.

Daley stood there shocked.

"E--Eric!" She yelled.


	11. Jacksons idea

Sitting there with the straw hat over his eyes. He snoozed while waiting for the fish to bite. And it didn't take long either. The rod started to move back and forth pulling Erics leg almost half way off the rock. He quickly woke up from his slumber and pulled the rod up to his chest, forcing his body to lay back on the rock. And quickly pulling the fish out of the water. There laid a bright blue fish, a kind of fish Eric had not seen before. He quickly picked it up and ran back to the camp site.

"Here," He said. gentely placing the fish in Daleys arms.

"Wow..This is the biggest fish any of us have ever caught!" She said surprised. Eric felt proud inside. He never knew he had the nack for fishing untell now.

"It's um...It's great." She said smiling up at him, Eric couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, im gonna lay this out and get it ready for dinner. thanks again Eric." She said walking off.

_Thanks Eric...Thankyou Eric...Hey Eric! Nice job!...Eric you rock!...I could get used to that._

He walked into his tent and decided to relax some more.

**Shelter**

Jackson stood in front of it with Lex aside him.

"Doesn't it look like its mossing something..?" Jackson asked.

"Like what?"  
"I dunno...Something," He said. He walked around it getting a good view. Then, he quickly snapped his fingers.

"I got it." He said.

"What are you gonna do?" Lex yelled finding himself far away from him.

"Just wait I'll be back!" He yelled running into the bushes. Lex stood there. He thought he could add something as well.

Jackson ran back to the shelter. Finding only the shelter...

"Lex..?" He thought to himself. Where'd he go?

"Wow!" Melissa said in amazment.

"Yup...And guess who caught it?" Daley asked grinning.

"Umm...erm...dmm...hmm." She thought for a moment. Eric walked out of the tent.

"Eric did!" Daley snapped.

"Eric?" Melissa asked.

"Huh..?" He asked nearly half asleep, rubbing his eyes, he found Melissa standing right in front of him.

"Oh..Hi Melissa." He said yawning.

"You caught that fish?" She asked, "It's as big as Nathans head!"

"Hey...!" Nathan yelled from aside Daley. "I'm here to!"

"Sorry Nathan.." She said giggling. Taylor walked up the hill as dirty as ever.

"What happened to you?" Daley asked standing up.

"Well...I-I was gonna go for a nice walk along the beach. a-a-and I tripped and fell in some dirt on my way there. And my bracelet fell in the dirt, so I was looking around for it...and well.."  
Daley let a laugh slip her lips.

"Well im glad you think it's funny!" She yelled walking inside the tent.

"Wipe your feet!" Daley yelled running inside the tent.

"Oh um, Melissa could you.."

"Sure I'll do it." She said turning the pan with the fish on it. Daley quickly ran inside to tend to Taylor.

Melissa kept flipping the pan.

"There sure is alot to eat here.." She said smiling.

Eric sat down next to her. "Yup...I think I like fishing." He said smiling.

"Why?"  
"Cause...It's easy." He said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah...Incase I catch anything I get a wake-up call." He said. Melissa swung her head back getting some hair out of her eyes.

"You know..your doing a good thing." She stated, Eric sighed.

"Yeah yeah.." He said. Melissa rapped one arm around his neck and hugged him closely. Eric (More awkward then ever) sat there silently waiting for it to be over. Melissa finally let go and continued cooking the fish.

_...Melissa's always been there for me I guess...even in school when I would make fun of her...It's like she never has an anger button. But that's what's so cool about her. That's what so unique. If it wasn't for her..I-I wouldn't be here right now...Woah...I never really thought about it much._

Eric turned away from Melissa.

_She's so nice..And..maybe...Possibly..she means alot-_

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!" Daley growled. Melissa and Eric immediantly stood up still.

"Daley are you alright?" Melissa asked shaking. "Is there another lizard in there?"  
"No!" Daley yelled. Walking out of the tent, showing her bright orange shirt that had mud and dirt stains on it. Melissa gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Taylor happened.." She moaned. And walked back into the tent. Eric couldn't help but laugh. Melissa let out a few giggles.

"Poor Dale.."  
Eric nodded.

"Um, Daley the fish is ready!" Melissa shouted.

"FISH!?" Taylor yelled. "EWWW!"

Melissa rolled her eyes and grabbed the knife. ready for cutting.


	12. The Race

Melissa licked her fingers.

"That was good.." She said laying back.

"Yup...To Eric." Daley said holding up a coconut piece.

Eric raised his up higher. "Why thankyou," He said smiling.

"Guys, Jackson has something to show you." Lex said getting up. They all fallowed the boy to the shelter. They were all shocked and surprised. They looked around the shelter.

"Jackson its awesome!" Taylor said. Jackson nodded.

"Thanks,"  
"How did you find the time?" Daley asked.

"I made time..." Jackson took a step back from everyone.

They were looking at the shelter. made of bark and tree and leaves. With carvings of designs. Circles, squares. Triangles. Any shape you can think of.

"I also made alittle room for something special." He said looking up at the entrance. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance. Seeing the carvings of their names. Daley placed her hands on Lexs's shoulders.

"Wow Jackson...It's great. great idea." She said. Jackson grinned.

"Well I think we all did well today. and we all deserve a good night sleep. In our new shelter!" She said smiling.

"Wait wait.." Melissa interrupted. everyone turned to her.

"Were we gonna vote on who gets the shelter?" She asked. Everyone moaned in displeasure.

"Yeah I forgot..." Nathan sighed.

"Okay..Who votes we-"  
"No nono!" Eric yelled. "We're not voting!" He shouted.

"Well what do you suggest?" Daley asked.

Eric started walking back and forth. Thinking, thinking hard. He finally stopped smiling.

"Let's have a race." He said.

"A...race?" Lex asked.

"Well yeah, boys against girls." He said.

"But..there's more boys then girls."  
"Well..one of you girls are gonna have to run again." He said. Daley turned to Taylor and Melissa.

"What do you guys think?" She asked.

"It could be fun.." Melissa said smiling.

"But I hate running." Taylor whinned.

"Come on Taylor it will be awesome." Nathan said.

Taylor shrugged. "Fine..but, it better not be like, military school." She said with her arms crossed.

"Alright..Lex you can set up the obstical course."  
Lex nodded.

"It will only take a sec." He said running to get some sticks.

"Alright then guys...we ready?" Eric yelled. Jackson and Nathan nodded.

"Girls?" Daley asked. The girls cheered loudly.

**Few minutes later**

The obstical was ready. The boys and girls got in a line ready to run.

"Alright girls, do we WANT the shelter?" Daley cheered.

Melissa and Taylor shouted and started clapping.

"We can do it men!" Eric said raising his fist up. Jackson and Nathan started yelling with him. Lex got ready.

"Ready guys?" He asked.

Taylor and Nathan got into position.

"On your mark..get set...GO!" Lex yelled waving his arms. With that signal, Taylor and Nathan started scrambling threw the course. running threw traps and sand hills.

"C'mon Eric!!" Nathan yelled. "C'mon!"

Melissa and Daley were jumping up and down excitingly.

"Go come on Tay!!"

Taylor turned around heading back to the starting point. Nathan only a few inches behind her ran as fast as he could go.

She reached out her hand to Daley. So she started running a few inches ahead of Jackson.  
"Go..Daley...!" Daley panted as she was catching her breath,

"You did a good job." Eric said patting his shoulder. Nathan smiled, also exausted.

Jackson crowled threw the small nets to the otherside. With Daley behind him, but with speed she jumped ahead of him. Jackson quickly gained as much speed as he could. He ran two inches ahead and tagged Eric. Then came Daley quickly slapping Melissa. They both ran threw the middle of the obstical.

"Go Mel you can do it!" Taylor cheered. "Woohoo!"

Jackson sat there breathing heavily.

Melissa ducked low crowling threw the nets. with her hair getting caught. she kept going. Eric crowed threw quicker.

Running back with Melissa far behind. He tagged Lex. He started running ahead. Melissa finally caught up to Taylor. And tagged her again.

"C'mon Taylor! Keep goin!" Daley cheered.

"Go go!" "Hurry!"

"C'mon Lex!" Jackson yelled.

"Look at that little man run.." Nathan whispered. Eric laughed.

Lex crowled under the nets. (Seeing how he was so small he passed threw faster then the others) Taylor struggled threw. She quickly escaped from the nets and ran out. With LEx ahead of her. Something unexspected happened.

Lex tripped over one of the sand hills.

"Aahaha!" Melissa said happily.

"C'mon Taylor!!" Daley yelled.

"Come on LEx get up!" Nathan yelled. Lex quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. Taylor reached out her hands to the others and hugged the two jumping girls. They both cheered with Taylor in the middle. Lex reached the boys finish line.

"Good try." Nathan said.

The girls stopped cheering.

"But wait it was all a tie. Four to four." The team groaned.

"How about...Since its a tie. One of us should race one more time with one of the guys." Daley suggested.

The boys smiled.

"Yeah okay..So who's gonna run?" Jackson asked.

"Not me.." Taylor panted. "I'm outta fuel.."

Daley turned to Melissa. "You wanna go?" Daley asked.

"Well..I-I guess.." She said. "Don't you?"  
"Well I could...But I'm kinda..tired.." She sighed.

"Then I'll go." She said walking up to the girls line.

"How about you go Eric. It was your idea." Nathan said pushing him forward. Eric nodded and got into position.

"Remember guys..This is the last race to see who gets the shelter!" Lex yelled. Melissa got ready. She wanted to win this for the team.

Eric looked over to Melissa.

"Good luck.." He said smiling. Melissa nodded and focused on the path in front of her.

"On your mark..get set...GO!" Lex yelled waving his hands around. With that, Melissa and Eric scattered.


	13. A dream that may never come true

**Left off**

"On your mark..get set...GO!" Lex yelled waving his hands around. With that, Melissa and Eric scattered.

Eric and Melissa scattered threw the obstical. With the boys cheering on Eric, and the girls cheerign on Melissa. The race was close. Really close. She crowled threw the nets once again. With Eric across from her. She quickly got up and ran over the sandy hills. Reaching for the finish line. With Eric right aside her. she reached her hand out, holding out for Daley. Eric did the same with Jackson. But Melissa jumped at the last second. Sliding threw the sand. She made it home and touched Daleys hand. Eric slamemd his foot down to slow down. Taylor got up and lift Melissa up.

"Wadago Mel!" She said smiling. Melissa took deep breaths.  
"Does this mean we-get the Shelter?" She asked between breaths.

"Yup!" Daley cheered. the girls jumped around with Melissa in the middle. Eric and the others stood there humiliatingly.

"Hey don't look so down you guys. You played a great game." Melissa said smiling up at Jackson.

"Yeah.." Nathan sighed.

"C'mon! Let's go try out our shelter!" Daley cheered. Taylor ran after her. Melissa ran after them both, leaving the boys puzzled from their work.

**End of day**

It was around midnight and the girls were already asleep. While the boys are having trouble with the tent.

"Eric move over your pushing me outside!" Nathan yelled.

"Well I can't help it! Lex is taking up half the tent!"

"How can I!? Your bigger then me!" Lex cried.

"Eric leave Lex alone," Jackson ordered.

"Make me." He said. Jackson crowled over to him with a fist of anger.

"Alright guys that is enough." Daley said opening the tent. They all froze.

"Now you guys are sharing this thing. There's not alot of room but you can't just keep yelling at night. Taylors complaining again and once she complains, there's no shutting her up!" She yelled. Jackson shrugged.

"So please...be quiet.." She said closeing it back up. Jackson turned to the boys.

"You heard her." He said laying back on his pillow. Eric sat back with his hat over his eyes. Lex was laying against Nathan, Nathan didn't bother. He didn't mind at all.

_"Hey Eric." Melissa greeted._

_"Oh hey Mel." He said turning around._

_"Listen, Taylor said you wanted to see me?" She asked. Eric raised an eye brow._

_"I did?" He asked. He turned finding Taylor behind the tree smiling. She quickly hid herself after that._

_"Yeah..something you wanted to say," She said confused._

_Eric did a deep long sigh, "Yeah I guess.." He said, Eric sat down. Melissa joined him._

_"So what's up?" She asked. Eric took a few minutes of silence._

_"How's Jackson?" He asked._

_Melissa cocked an eye browe._

_"Um..I thikn he's alright, why?" She asked._

_"Do you still like him?" He asked._

_"Yeah...?" She answered._

_"And does he like you?"  
"Well sure he does...I mean, I hope...I think...Where is this going?" She asked confused.  
"Did he ever tell you WHY he liked you?" He asked._

_"Well no...It never really came up.." She said turning away._

_Eric scratched his forhead._

_"Um...Then how do you know he likes you?" He asked._

_"That's just it...I don't know if he does." She said more worried like. Eric turned to her._

_"What he doesn't know is. your beautiful. Your smart. Your kind. Your generouse." He blurrted out. He had not relised what he just said, but he's glad he said it. Melissa was wide eyed._

_"Eric.." Was all she said. She was happy, yet surprised at the same time. All Eric could do, was smile._

_"That's so..sweet." She said. "But..why?"  
"Because your all those things, and more." He said again._

_Melissa rapped her arms around him._

_"If Jackson does like me...He would have said what you just said."_

_Eric nodded. "Don't give up."_

_Melissa got up. Eric stood in front of her._

_"Wait.." He said grabbing her by the arm. He placed a kiss on her soft cheek. Melissa smiled up at him._

_"Thankyou.." She said. And ran back to camp. Eric stood there. He could feel his stomach crunch up. But he was glad he did it.._


	14. Devour Plus Jackson snors!

Melissa woke up drowsy and half asleep. With her eyes still closed. She used her hands to feel around, she heard a voice.

"Melissa? What're you doing?" Lex asked. Melissa looked around (Eyes still closed)

"Daley...Anm...u..Necklace...unj.." Her words were mixed up.

"Melissa are you okay?" Lex asked.

"Jackson..?" She asked. "Haha...Hey.." She said smiling. Lex took Melissa hand and sat her down. He tried shaking her.

"Melissa...get up." He said. Melissa finally opened her eyes. Finding Lex in front of her.

"What...How am I outside?" She asked. "I thought we were on the plane." She said.

"You never were. You were talking in your sleep.." He sighed.

"Oh...Oh no...It will never come true." She cried.

She turned to the fish that's in the pan beside her.

"There's more of this stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's seconds if you want some for breakfast." He said cutting up more pieces. Melissa licked her lips. And scattered aside Lex.

"That's some real good fish." She said smiling. Lex cut up a piece for Melissa. Melissa took the plate and took a small bite.

"Still tasty." She said. Lex laughed and cut him up a piece.

"Save some for us." Jackson joked Sitting next to Nathan. Lex cut them up a piece. Melissa was already finished with her piece.

"May I have more?" She asked.

"Wow Melissa...You'r that hungry?" Lex asked.

Melissa smiled. But he cut her a piece anyway. "Enjoy." Melissa stuck her finger in the fishes gills. The placed the finger in her mouth, moaning from the...fishy goodness...

Eric woke up with Daley behind him. Both of them tired and restless.

"You guys don't look so good." Jackson said. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah well...First night for me in the shelter didn't turn out well. Taylor woke up screaming all night." She sighed sitting next to Nathan.

"Why?"  
"She was mad I woke her up from her dream "dream" " She laughed.

Eric sat next to Jackson.  
"And what's your story?" He asked.

"You..snoring.." He moaned.

"Jackson snores?" Daley teased. Melissa let a giggle escape her.

"I don't snor Eric.." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? I'm not the only one who knows." He said turning to Lex. Lex was wide eyed.

"Lex..?" Jackson asked.

"Well...Jackson...You do..kinda snor..." He said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

Daley and Melissa laughed loudly. So loud they woke up Taylor.

"Hello..!? Ever heard of "Keep it down!?" She yelled.

"Sorry Taylor...We were just discusing Jacksons snoring." She said laughing.

"You snor?" She aksed.

"Shut up Daley..!" He growled. Daley couldn't help but laugh once more.

"Ok ok...I think its time we focus on what we need to do today."  
Eric moaned.

"Like what.?" He asked.

"Well..Figuring out what we should do with the plane." She said. Nathan and Jackson turned to each other.

"Well?" She asks.

Melissa stood up with the fish in her hands.

"Daley...I...I think we should take a break." She said nervously. Daley cocked an eye browe.

"Why should we?" She asked.

"Well..we've all been working real hard. And I think we should take a small break." She said. Eric nodded.

"Yeah! I agree with Mel." He said smiling.

Daley rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." She said walking off. Melissa sighed and sat back down again. Lex couldn't help but watch Melissa devour the fish.

"Want..more..?" He asked smiling.

**Midday**

Nathan was throwing small rocks into the ocean. (A sure sign of bordom)  
"This is what your gonna be doing all afternoon?" Melissa asked.

"That's my plan.." He said smiling.

Melissa picked up a small rock and threw one out into the ocean.

"So how's Daley?" She asked.

"Well...Ever since I told her...It's kinda like...she's avoiding me." He mumbled.

"It's gonna take sometime Nathan, just hang in there." She said smiling. Natha did a quick nod.

"How about you and Jackson?"  
"Well...Very quiet relashionship." She said.

"Hang in there.." He teased.

"I think im gonna head back to camp. you comin?" He asked.

"Sure.." She answered. Nathan headed up to camp with melissa behind him. Melissa stopped with her hand over her stomach. She was frozen. Nathan looked back at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be up in a sec!" She yelled. Nathan shrugged and headed up to the tent. Melissa quickly got a grip and ran back up to the camp site.

**End chapter.**


	15. Unexspected

"Eric don't argue with me!" She yelled.

"Argue with you? I'm already fishing!"

Nathan and Melissa walked behind them listening.  
"Ugh guys.." Melissa moaned.

"She's making me lug some water!" Eric yelled.

"Eric that's your job." Nathan informed.

"No, my job is to fish."  
"Eric you only get to fish once in a while, I don't have time for this." She said. "I have to take care of Lex."  
"Wait what's wrong with Lex?" Nathan asked.

"He got hurt while we were finding fruit." She answered. "Eric just do it."  
"I'm not doing anything, I did my part." He said stubburnly.

"Forget it I'll do it.." Melissa sighed. Eric, Daley and Nathan turned to her.

"Are you sure Melissa? Cause you've done your job." She said.

"Yeah well...there's no talking Eric into doing it so..someones gotta do it.." She said clutching onto the jugs, she walked to the ocean. Daley gave an angry glare at Eric and walked into the tent to tend Lex. Nathan fallowed her inside to see him. Eric rolled his eyes and headed towards the ocean.

"Melissa..what're you doing?" He asked.

"Doing YOUR job...that YOU never ever do." She said waiting for the water to come up.

"No one asked you to do it you know.." He mumbled. Melissa stopped. (Grasping onto her stomach again) He felt a gasp escape her.  
"Me-Melissa?" Eric asked. He ran to her quickly.

"I'm fine.." She said letting go. And lift her jugs up to her sides. Eric watched her walk up the beach.

_That's weird._

"Your gonna be fine Lex," Daley informed. placing a cold wet rag on his knee.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

Daley smiled at her brother.

"Daley you remind me of my mom." He blurted. Daley stopped.

"Your mom?" She asked.

"Yeah,"  
"How?"  
Nathan interrupted the conversation. "Hey how is he?" He asked.

"Oh he's fine. Just a cut." She said moving the rag up and down, Nathan nodded and ran back outside.

"Jackson...It's sooo hot.." Taylor complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He growled.

"Can you go get some water for me? I ran out." She said handing him the bottle. Jackson (Humorously) threw the bottle at her head.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"I'll get your water, as soon as you can SPELL water bottle.." He said getting up with a smile on his face.

"Is that an insult!?" She yelled chasing after him.

**Beach**

"What do you have against Daley Eric? You two are always fighting." She said.

"She's just so...so.."

"Bossy?" She asked smiling. "She's just trying help."

"Yeah but she's real bad at it...She can't just make me do something. I have to be alright about it."  
"Eric...Everyone has a job here. And lugging water back and forth is not such a hard task."  
"Oh yeah sure. Try doing it every morning and ever evening." He mumbled.

"I think you and Daley should patch things up a bit, we've been living here for almost three weeks and you two argueing isn't helping any of us." She said.

Eric shrugged.

"I'll learn to get along as soon as she stops being miss 'Almighty."

Melissa laughed.

"So...I know i've asked you this already but...Are you feeling 'better'?" She asked.

Eric was wide eyed. His dream started coming back to him. Seeing Melissa laying in the shelter dead.

"Trust me..I-I'm getting better...There was nothing really wrong with me."

"Oh..Um..Okay. " She sighed. Melissa stopped again. frozen. She dropped the jug and bent down in pain.

The water from the jug spilled all over the sand, making it soft.

"Melissa!" Eric yelled. He bent down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm fine.." She said breathing.

"Psh your fine?!" He yelled. He lift her up to her legs.

"You don't sound fine." He said.

"Just back off Eric im okay.." She said lifting the jugs back up. And carrying toe full jug and empty jug back up to camp.

_Just trying to help..._


	16. The promise

With Melissa gone to get more water, Eric had the chance to finally sit down and chat with Daley.

"Hey, is something wrong with Melissa?" He asked. Daley turned to him.

"I don't think so...should there be?" She asked. Eric didn't answer.

"It's just..When we were aside the beach, she looked like...well, she dropped the jug and..She just didn't look well." He sighed.

"Maybe she's hungry."  
Melissa walked up to them both with the jugs in her hands.

"Okay, here. This enough?" She asked. Daley stood up looking directly at her.

"Are you hungry Mel?" She asked.

"Huh.?" She asked.

"Cause you know, if you are, your free to have some fruit." She said holding it up.

Melissa looked at the bright yellow bannana in front of her.

"Um..no im not hungry." She said holding onto her stomach.

"Well..are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..Eric said you were sick."

"Erics lying."

"He is?" Daley asked turning to him. Eric shrugged.

"I just thought with you nearly crying on the beach you might have been...SICK." He yelled.

"Eric im not sick! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. And walked back to the shelter.

Daley turned to Eric surprised.

"Maybe we should just stay away from her for a while.." She suggested. And went off to find Nathan. Eric stood there confused.

But quickly caught up with Melissa at the shelter.

"Melissa!" He yelled. She ran inside the shelter hiding from him.

"Melissa?" He asked. He found a bulging figure under the blankets. Eric pulled away the blankets finding Melissa laying there,

"Melissa? What're you doing?" He asked. Melissa sat up.

"I have a secret to tell you, that you can't tell no one." She whispered. Eric looked around him in confusion.

"Come again?" He asked. Melissa pulled him down to her level.

"Now that you mention it I have been feeling a bit under the weather." She whispered in a low voice.

Eric raised his eye browes in surprise.

"But..back there-"  
"Shh..." She said frowning.

"Why wont you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want to stay in the shelter all day untell im healed." She answered.  
"But Melissa...Your sick you can't just suffer like this."  
"Well im not suffering in the shelter either."  
Eric stood there, he couldn't force her to do something he doesn't want to do, but what can he do.

"Promise you wont tell anyone." She said forcefully.

"Melissa..I-"  
Melissa placed on finger apon his lips.

"Promise." She said sounding more demanding. Eric nodded.

"Alright...But how're you gonna get better?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about keeping that promise." She said getting up. And walked out into the beach.

_...What the heck did I just do!?_

"Oh Melissa, glad your here. Listen we were all gonna go take a break and go for a swim, wanna join us?" She asked throwing her a cocount. Melissa quickly grabbed it and looked down to it.

"But...If you don't want to that's-"  
"Sure I'll come." She quickly answered. Daley smiled. "Great! Um well wait for you if you need your suit." She said. Melissa quickly ran back to camp getting her suit on. Eric was already with them.

"Jackson, wanna race?" Nathan asked.

"Race...Huh, you wanna race me? Haven't we already done this before?" He smirked.

"I'm ready for ya.." He mumbled. They both got into position and started swimming out. Taylor (Tanning on the beach as usuall) didn't make a peep.

Lex was swimming out with Daley (teaching him to swim) Melissa stood there in front of the ocean.

"You know..its not like you had to come along." Eric whispered. Melissa elbowed him out of the way and ran into the ocean before him.

Eric watched her back stroke into Daley and Lex. Eric couldn't stop laughing.

Melissa ran up to Eric and pulled him into the ocean. Sending Eric in a whirling wirl pool between him, and Melissa. Melissa pushed Eric back swimming away from him.  
"Ahah!" Melissa laughed. Eric had lost his hat under water. But quickly dived back under to retrieve it. He threw it onto the shore and swam after Melissa. Splashing her with all his might. But not to rough.

Melissa splashed him back, them both laughing. Joy and confusion. (But that's just like them).

Melissa stopped, letting her drown in Erics splashing. Melissa stood there, while still being poverised by the water, she moaned inside her and tightened her eyes shut. Bending down slightly. Eric could see her doing so, he quickly stopp moving his arms around and swam over to her.

"Melissa? What-"  
"Nothing..promise remember..?" She asked. Eric rapped his arm around Melissa.

"But-"  
"Stop.."


	17. The Truth

"Eric come here a sec!" Daley yelled waving her hand. Eric rushed over to her.

"Yeah?"  
"We were gonna play a game. You wanna play?" She asked sitting down. Eric stood there cautiously.

"Well...that deppends on what the game is called.." He said.

"Truth or Dare." She said. making it sound harmless. Eric shrugged and sat down next to Lex.

"It was Jacksons idea so-"  
"It was?" Eric laughed. Jackson stood up. His Shadow on Erics body.

"Eric." He said in a low voice. Eric crowled backwards.

"Truth..or Dare." He asked sitting back down. Eric cocked an eye brow.

_Oh gosh..._He thought breathlessly. He turned his head away from the others embaressed.

_What to..say dangit!_

"Um...Dare." He blurted out prettu quickly. Jackson smirked down at Daley.

"Do you have a crush on Daley?" He asked.

Eric scoffed.

"No I do not! Who told you that!?" He shouted. Jackson pointed to Taylor.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" She lied. And smiled only to herself.  
"Alright alright...let's not fight okay. Your turn Eric." Daley informed. Eric thought for a sec. He had a perfect chance of humiliating anyone in this group. He just didn't know where to start.

...Aha, now he remembered.

"Nathan Truth or Dare." He said.

"MMM...I'm up for a dare." He said feeling proud. Lex turned to Melissa surprised.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss Daley." He said smiling. Nathan was wide eyed. And hesitatedly turned to Daley.

"Um.." He said uncomfortably.

_Pay back Daley...haha...I love it!_

Daley made a disgusted look. Ofcourse she didn't let Nathan see it, for sure she liked him as a close friend, but she could never pictured herself doing this. Thanks to Eric, that unfortunet moment as come.

"Come on guys! It's a dare after all. Right Tay?" He asked turning to her. Taylor nodded ready for the action scene to come.

"Let's just hurry.." She whispered. Nathan nodded. Daley turned to Nathan worried. Nathan had no emotion. They both moved in closer to each other to the point where their noses were touching. Then finally their lips met. Daley quickly pulled away after the 'nearly 3 second peck' and looked directly into his eyes. Nathan did the same.

_I LOVE YOU ERIC! _Nathan screamed in his mind, he had never done this before, but luckily Eric was a jerk or it would have never happened.

But Daley thought differently. Her mind was just buzzing of the past conversations she had with Nathan, she knew he truely like her. But did she feel the same way? And if she did, was she honest about him too?

"That was great Dale." Lex said smiling. Daley smiled back at him.

"I must say..that took guts." Eric said.

Daley and Nathan smiled at each other, with Daley accidently letting a giggle escape her.

"Okay Daley, you go again."  
Daley knew who her next victim was. Without hesitating she quickly let out a name. "Taylor"

Taylor jumped in her seat.

"Uh huh...?" She asked.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." She answered. Eric was surprised. It could be anything after all. Weither something that has to do with getting up. Or a bet.

"Ok...I dare you to dive into the ocean off that rock." She said. Taylor was surprised. She quickly turned around finding the huge bolder in the water.

"But its like. Cold out there!" She complained. Daley knew this would come, but she was ready.

"It's a dare. Come on now." She said pointing to the ocean. Taylor got up moaned all the way there. They all sat there watching her do her dive.

_This is...Gonna be...so..._

Taylor jumped off screamed into the water.

_CCCCOOOOLLLLLDDD!!!!!!!!!!!  
_The others couldn't help but laugh their heads off. They saw Taylor struggling to get out of the water. Driping and soaked and drentched. Her shirt and shorts were dark and drippy. And her hair was all over the place and no longer curly. Her shoes would make squishy noises on her way up. And her feet inside the shoe would slip.

"Well..I did the dare...And now...im going inside!" She yelled going back to the shelter.

"Looks good on you." Eric yelled. Taylor took off her shoes and squiezed the left over water inside onto his head.

"Hey!"

"Looks good on you!" Taylor yelled. And laughed untell she got into the shelter.

"Okay okay. Since Taylors not here. Let's let Nathan go next." She said turning to him, Nathan felt his face heat up. Causing him to blush.

"Nathan?" She asked.

"Oh right, um. Eric. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"After seeing that dare im gonna go with truth.." He said laughing some more.

"Okay. Do you have a secret about someone?" He asked.

Eric jumped inside him, he had a secret. he had no idea what to say.

"N-no." He said, and covered his mouth form the hestitation. Jackson turned to Nathan.

"C'mon Nathan your lying." He said.

"No im not." He said turning to Melissa. Mouthing off the words help. Melissa bit her lower lip and spoke.

"Um, I think he's telling the truth."

"Oh come on Melissa, you heard him stammer. He's so lying." Daley teased.

"Really guys some on I do-"  
"Just sya it Eric, whatever it is it can't be horrible." They said.

Eric sat there confused. For the first time keeping a secret, it wasn't easy.


	18. The pain

"Well?" Daley asked. Eric turned to Melissa once more. Knowing it wouldn't do anything though,

Melissa didn't show any emotion.  
"Well okay...I know that...Melissa ...Has a crush on me." He lied, Jackson immediantly turned to Melissa.

"Huh?" He asked. Daley was shocked, Lex as well.

"Melissa...your kidding..!" Daley said.

Um um um um um um um...Uh.." She stammered she had no idea what to say next.

"T-That's right! I am TRUELY inlove with Eric! H-he us just so...smart! And uh...Cute!" She said. she could feel herself sweat.

Daley turned to Jackson.

"Smart huh...Melissa are you feeling alright?" Nathan asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think.." She mumbled to herself. Jackson got up and walked to the tent.

Daley stood there confused and shocked all at the same time.

Melissa sat there awkwardly making faces at Eric.

**After Lunch**

Melissa watched Jackson look out to the ocean. With caution she walked up to him.

"Hey...Jackson." She said smiling. Jackson didn't say anything, he didn't even budge on moving. His eyes were focused outon the ocean.

"Jackson come on now.." She moaned stting next to him.

"About what I said I-"  
"Melissa. You got nothing to say! So just leave it be!" He yelled.\

Melissa was shocked. He had never yelled at her before.

"But Jackson if you-"

Jackson stared at Melissa angrily. Melissa finally got the message and stepped back. She had to fix this, she had to make it right. so she met up with Eric.

"Eric..we need to talk." She said.

"I think we should too."

"Yeah...WHAT KIND OF ANSWER WAS THAT!?" She yelled smacking him in the stomach.

"oww hey! They were putting pressure on me I didn't know what else to say!" He yelled. Melissa did a deep sigh.

"It's alright...Not your fault.." She said. "It's just that...I liked Jackson alot and...now he doesn't and..well...I just don't know what to do, whn I exsplain it to him he doesn't believe me."  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Melissa looked up at him.

"Soo...what now?" He asked blushing.

"Well eh-"

Melissa was stopped by a recent pain in her stomach, she started moaning loudly as she crouched down to the ground.

"Mel!" He yelled bending down. Melissa looked up at him.

"Eric...Do not-"  
"Melissa, im sorry but I gotta tell someone. This can't go on!" He said pulling her up. Melissa couldn't stand up, she felt she had to sit down and stay down.

"I can't...I wont.." She said breathing.

"Melissa..!" He yelled. Melissa shut her eyes. She was then not able to move one bit. Eric lift her body in his arms and carried her back to the camp site.

"Guys help!" He yelled. Jackson ran out of the tent, finding Eric carrying Melissa. She looked terrible.

"What did you to to her?" He asked looking angry.

"I..Wa..Nothing!" He yelled. Jackson took her body and placed it inside the tent.

"Go get Daley." He ordered. Eric nodded and ran off a direction to look for Dale.

**In the woods**

"I dunno Lex...do we really need another wall for the shelter?" She asked.

"Yesterday I saw it tip alittle, we should probably-"

"Guys!! Guys!" They turned around finding Eric running.

He stopped trying to catch his breath.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Tis...It's Melissa...! She's...s-s-sick," He said blinking.

"Sick..What do you-"  
"We gotta get back Daley!" Lex yelled. Lex ran ahead of Daley with her catching up. Eric took a deep breath and headed for camp.

Daley bardged in on Jackson.

"What's wrong with her?!" She panicked.

""I don't know she wont tell me." He answered. Melissa openeed her eyes finding herself surrounded by her friends.

"Uh..ugh.ng..." She groaned.

"Melissa..you gotta tell us what's wrong."She said.  
"Nothing..im okay.." She said sitting up, but soon felt the sudden pain again. She laid back down groaning.

Eric ran inside along with Nathan, Taylor and the others.

"Melissa you alright?" He asked,

"Jackson what're we gonna do?" Daley asked terrified.

Eric looked at them both, feeling scared for the both of them.


	19. Breakdown

He was waiting, waiting outside, hopeing the sights of nature and sunlight could make him happy again. Daley stepped out of the tent.

"I-Is she okay? Can she walk? What she-"  
"Calm down Eric." Daley sighed, Eric took a deep sigh. "So?" He asked.

"Well...we're not sure, we gave her some medicine and hopefully in a few days well see how she goes.." She said.

Eric nodded.

"But...I have a few questions for you," She said with her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes sitting down in front of her.

"How long has this been going on with her?" She asked.

Eric didn't answer the first time.

"Eric, c'mon on its over you have to tell."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I promised her I wouldn't say anything..."

Daley was puzzled. And surprised. Eric keeping a promise? It felt like a movie to him...

"Melissa would want you to at this time." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright...I guess, To be honest, it's been going on for a few days now, but as it started with a stomach ach. Soon came to a death possibility." He said, his jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked.

_"Melissa...I-I'm sorry...Forgive me...please.." Eric cried in her palm._

_Melissa laid there helplessly, not making a sound, not moving nor breathing._

_"Melissa...if you only knew how sorry I was...I would have never-"_

"Eric? Are you with me here?" She asked waving her hand. Eric snapped facing her again.  
"What was I saying?" He asked.

"I asked has she eaten anything?" She asked.

Eric begane thinking on that...He hasen't remembered the last thing she ate.

"No..I don't remember.." He said winking from the mind tingling.

Daley sat there wondering.

"Okay hang on, um we had breakfast. What did we have?" She asked.

"Fish," He answered.

"Fish...What kind of fish?" She asked.

"I..I dunno...It had blue, and silver around the belly, and dark brown eyes." He said scratching his head.

Daley hadn't had the time to study the types of fish in school, so busy keeping up with Nathan and score keeping. She had no idea what he meant.

"Maybe Lex can help.." She said getting up, and rushed inside the tent. And brought Lex out.

"Discribe the fish again." She said.

"Blue, silver around the belly. And dark brown eyes."

Lex also had no idea.

"Is there left overs from this morning?" He asked.

"I think so." He said running inside, he grabbed the plastic bag next to Melissa and gave it to Lex.

"Okay..That's disgusting." Daley said holding her nose.  
Lex looked into it.

"Give me a while, im gonna see what's in this." He said walking off into another direction. Eric stood there next to Daley.

He walked out into the beach, Daley fallowed.

"Eric wait!"

**In front of the beach**

"Eric your just gonna run away from this!?" She yelled.

"No.." He said looking down at the sand.

"Then what're you gonna do?" She asked. "Your the one who fed her the fish."  
"I know!" He yelled. Daley looked the otherway.

"I know! It's my fault! I shouldn't have done it!..I just.." He stopped looking at the ground.

"I had NO...idea that this was gonna happen. I THOUGHT. I was doing something to help. But..."

Daley focused on his hand movements.

"I can't even to that...when I want to." He said.

Daley crossed her arms.  
"I mean...what now? Pfff...What happens..I-If she gets worse?" He asked with some tears running down his cheeks.

Daley rapped her arms around the suffering blond.

"Nothings gonna happen to her Eric...And even if it did, I wouldn't treat you any otherway, Because.." She said as she pulled away. Whipping his tears away.

"It wouldn't be your fault. And Melissa would still be your friend no matter what you did."  
"Yeah...easy for you to say your not the one who poisoned her."

**WOOO two chapters in one night! I;m onna roll! Thanks for the reviews guys keep em comin :3**


	20. The friendship of two

After a horrible sleepless night, the sun has finally come up. Eric slept in from all the worrying. He heard a voice.

"Eric I got some breakfast." He heard. His eyes shot up. And looked at his surroundings. He rushed to get his hat and ran outside.

"Where's Melissa?" He asked.

"Melissas at the shelter resting." Daley answered.  
"So...she's not joining us?" He asked.

"No, she has to rest." She said. Nathan walked around Daley to get some firewood.

"I didn't tell anyone." She whispered. Eric nodded. Mouthing off the words thankyou.

"So what do we got?" Nathan asked.

"Well we got, Bannanas, coconuts...More coconuts."  
"Coconuts? What about that deliciouse fish!?" Taylor yelled. Eric looked down at the sand.

"Um...We don't have fish," She answered.

"So? Tell Eric to fish its his job!" She commanded. Eric stood up.

"I'm not fishing! You wanna eat so bad you fish!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled. "Gimme the rod!" She yelled. Daley did as she was told (BIG surprise)

"Alright! I'll be back." She said stamping off. Eric went into another direction. Daley rushed to fallow him.

"Wait up!" She yelled.

Leaving Nathan and Jackson.

"Why's Daley fallowing Eric around all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Don't worry...I'm having the same problem with Mel." He answered.  
"Do you think maybe its Eric?"  
"Nah...But it wouldn't hurt to find out." He said getting up. and tiptoed behing them. They reached behind the tree stump watching the two teens talk.

"So...did Melissa say anything this morning?" He asked.

"No she didn't...It's like she's been dead the whole night." She said.

Eric stood there wimpering in his hands.

"Hey..c-come on Eric. Nothings gonna happen to her." She said kindly.

"You wanna know something?" He asked between cries.

Daley sat next to him facing the ocea.

"I would wake up...disturbed and confused, having these-these dreams about Melissa." He said.

"What kind of dreams?" She asked.

"I've been having these dreams, where im just a shadow. And I would see the real me in front of me, and I couldn't feel anything only myself. And I would watch this asian girl in front of me in the shelter. lie there not breathing, and people would yell at me saying "Oh my gosh you did this," or "This is all your fault you gotta do some exstra work around here." And I would drive myself crazy thinking what does this mean? And it only took me a few visions later to figure that out.." He said moving his head into his lap.

"How could you know?" She asked.

"I dunno..It's like I knew this was gonna happen."  
"But your not like, psycic." She said.

Eric nodded.

"But...I dunno, something just told me this was gonna happen, and we have to be prepared when it does." He said. Daley threw her arms around Eric wimpering in fear.

"Nothings gonna happen to Melissa Eric! She's gonna be fine!" She siad digging her face into his neck. Completely loosing all hope for this nightmare she is in now.

Jackson was wide eyed.

"Holy coooooow..." He said amazed. Nathan was boiling inside him.

"Nathan...calm down." Jackson said trying to comfort him.

"That lil weazle!" He yelled. Jackson pulled Nathan back covering his mouth.  
"Did you hear something?" She asked.

"The sound of my heart beating in pure sarrow and aggony.." He answered. Daley turned to him.

"Um...No it was more of a shout."  
"Oh...then no." He answered. Daley got up pulling him up as well.  
"She'll be fine..I promise." She said hugging him once more. And was off walking up the hill. Eric watched her go up the hill.  
"Hey Eric..." Nathan greeted with Jackson behind him.

"Oh hi guys."  
"Listen...Um, wha..what were you two talking about?" He asked, feeling the anger over flow.

"Oh nothing. Just about back home." He answered.

"Oh really.." He said grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Listen, don't get any funny idea Eric.." He said releasingh him. Eric more confused then ever stood there watching him go up the hill as well.

"Sorry that had to happen." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's fine...I have a feeling I'll be getting alot of that soon."  
"Why?"  
Eric didn't answer.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Shoot,"  
"Okay..I'm just gonna ask this in the nicest way as I possibly can."  
Eric nodded.

"Do you and Melissa have something special?" He asked.

"No...No we...we don't Jackson." He said. Jackson sighed.

"Then why-"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" He asked.

"If you were really my friend, you'de just leave it be...at least for now." He said looking directly at his eyes.

And there stood Jackson with his arms crossed, not buying any of this crud.  
"Eric I-"  
"Just...don't tell anyone about this." He said running up the hill.

"E-Eric!" He yelled.

_Don't tell anyone what?...Ohhh my head hurts..._


	21. A penny for your thoughts

"CAN I PLEASE GO IN AND SEE MELISSA!!" Eric begged on his hands and knees.  
"Eric, she wont be able to talk to you if you don't give her some rest." Daley said pulling her leg away from the dramatic blond. Eric sat there helplessly.

"So what we're just gonna sit here?" He asked.

"Yeah, or you can go fish-"  
"No!" He yelled. He had nothing to do, so he decided to take a walk. Taylor snuck up from behind him as he was halfway across the beach.  
"Gotcha!" She yelled as she threw her arms around his neck, Eric was startled and pushed her off.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Oh..erm...sorry.." He said walking off.

"Your just gonna leave me here!?" She yelled, as she finally got up and grabbed him by the arm.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"My problem...MY problem!? Everythings always MY problem ITS NO ONE ELSES!" He yelled in her face. Taylor backed away slowly.

"What happened to you?" She asked surprised. Eric ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Look...I'm sorry." He admitted,

"So..you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No..I just wanna be alone." He said.

_Oh okay...He doesn't want to talk to me and yet..he talks to Melissa!  
_Eric got tired of walking and sat along the beach with his eyes focused on the outside.

_I've talked to everyone...And no matter who I talk to it just feels like its a positive Melissa wont make it..._

_And it's all my fault._

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind**_

_**There's no other way**_

_**I'll pray to god let her stay**_

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_**Now I know why...**_

__

He slumped back onto the sand with his eyes glued shut...

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears.**_

"Sup." Jackson greeted as he kicked some sand in Erics face. Eric shot up spitting out his sand.

"What you do that for!?" He asked between spits.

"Taylor told me what happened." He said sitting next to him.

"Yeah and?" He asked.

"Your awfully worried about her aren't you?" He asked. Eric didn't say anything, he did his best to keep away from Jacksons face.

"Eric, I believe you and Melissa have a special bond." He said. Then, Eric turned to him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Melissa." He answered, Eric rolled his eyes.

"She told me how you two became enimes in school...But how you would secretly go and meet her." He said. Eric smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..None of my friends would aprove of me hanging with someone who forbids flirting in school." He said.

Jackson nodded.

"But...There was something about her I found interesting."  
"Like her personality?" He asked.

"Yeah...when I would look at her, I would see someone who could heal millions."   
Jackson grinned a bit.

"But she can't even heal herself."  
"No..You gotta give it time." He said patting Eric on the shoulder.

"Melissa would still lke you even if she were dead." He said.

"One of the reasons I like about her."  
Jackson nodded again, and got up.

"Remember the good times you had with her." He said, and turned away and walked up to camp.  
"Hey Jackson!" He yelled. He turned around.

"Thanks!" He said waving. Jackson winked and walked up meeting Taylor. Eric smiled to himself and turned around, fining a sunset in front of him.


	22. Lessons

**End of day-Next day**

"Eric..?" Daley asked moving her arm.

"Mm..." He moaned. "Daley..?" He asked.

"You want to see Mel?" She asked. Eric shot up running to the shelter.

"Woah.." She said amazed.

Daley rushed out of the tent and bumped into Lex.

"Ah there you are...so watcha find?"  
"I found out that Eric poisoned her." He said handing her the fish bag.

"Eww!" She screamed and threw it on the ground.

"Where's Eric?" He asked.

"He ran to go see Melissa."  
**Shelter**

Eric ran inside with Melissa in front of her, laying on the ground in her sleeping bag.

"Melissa?" He asked. He bent down to her level.

"Melissa? Are you alright?" He asked. Melissa opened her eyes.  
"Eric.." She moaned. And sat up alittle bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Not really..I can barley move." She groaned. And tried sitting up higher.

"You do know you'll be alright...right?" He asked feeling more confident.

"I know...its just.." She started. She paused looking into his eyes.

"I..I'm scared." She said throwing her arms around his neck with tears rolling down her cheeks. Eric couldn't help but let his tears slide. He pat her back over and over.

"It's gonna be alright...I promise." He cried. Melissa let even more tears slide.

Eric let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"I promise." He said lifting her chin. Melissa showed a small smile.

"How do you know?"  
"I just..do." He answered. Melissa hugged him again.

"Thankyou.." She said moving closer.

"Eric is she okay?" A voice asked from the outside.

"Yeah she's fine." Eric yelled. He got up and walked outside.

"Trust me." He said as he left the shelter. He moved aside to Daley.

"So how is she?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, I have a feeling she's gonna do just fine." He said smiling.  
"Cool, um Jackson said he wanted to see you." She said.

"Where?"  
"Here." Jackson said from behind him. Eric turned around.

"Oh hey." He said.

"Come with me a sec." He said. And walked into the bushes.

Eric was getting hit by all kinds of branches and sticks.  
"Where are we going?" He asked trying to keep his hat on.  
"You'll see." Was his answer.

Jackson finally stopped in front of a circle.

"There's nothing here." He said.

"Not exactly." He said pulling out a guitar. Eric was wide eyed.

"How did-"  
"Pilots." He said sitting down.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked sitting down.

"I'm gonna teach you how to play this." He said.

"Why?"  
"Because your gonna play. for Melissa." He said smiling. Erics eyes grew wider.

"Huh..?" He asked confused. Jackson nodded.

"No way..There's no way I can play that thing."  
"Just takes practice." He said running his fingers across the guitar strings.

"Jackson."  
"Play me a first note." He said handing him the guitar.


	23. Practice makes perfect

_An hour passes bye..._

"Arrrggghhh!" Eric growled. Jackson jumped a bit.

"I can't learn this!" He yelled nearly smacking the guitar on the ground. Jackson quickly picked it back up.

"You can do it." He said handing it to him again.

"Why don't you play for her? You know how." He sighed.

"Because. You make her happy." He said with a smirk.

"Huh..? YOUR THE ONE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON!" He shouted.

"But you two have a history back home, I think the last person she would ever want to see." He said with the guitar out.

"Is you." He finished.

Eric looked down at the guitar.

"Face it Eric..you two seem to understand each other." He said.

Eric didn't say anything, what could he say? That he was wrong?

"Now, play me something." He ordered.

Eric ran his fingers threw the guitar strings. playing his first lovely tune. Jackson was satisfied.

"See?" He said. "Practice makes perfect." He said smiling. Eric smiled back at him.

"Thanks..." He said feeling embaressed.

"Now just remember what your doing, once Melissa hears you play. She-"  
Eric handed him his guitar.

"No." He said standing up. Jackson cocked an eye browe.

"What?" He asked standing up.  
"No no...It just doesn't feel right." He said.

"Oh..nows the time to grow a concious?" He asked.

"I just-"  
Jackson shoved the guitar into Erics chest.

"You can do it." Was all he said. and walked off the camp site. Eric stood there with the carved wooden beautie in his arms.

_Oh man.._He thought unsure like. He sat down and ran threw the steps Jackson told him.

**Camp site**

Daley rushed out to find anyone in the distance.

"Jackson!" She yelled running up to him,  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Melissa! Somethings wrong with her!" She panicked. Jacksons eyes grew wide and fallowed Daley to the shelter. Jackson and Daley ran threw inside finding Nathan and Lex and Taylor next to Melissa comforting her.

"Melissa are you alright?" He asked in a frightened voice. Melissa had swett rolling down her face and down her cheeks.

"Melissa?" He asked. Melissa could hear voices fading as her eyes would shut and open. She saw figures in front of her and aside her.

She watched Jackson fade away as her eyes glue shut.  
"Mellisa??" He asked waving his hand in front of her.

"She's still breathing, for now." She said moving away from her chest.

Jackson looked down at the girl in front of him.

_Why Melissa...Why her?_ Why couldn't it have been me? He thought

"I Guess we should leave her alone. Taylor could you stay with her?" Daley asked.

Taylor nodded.

"Alright, lets let her rest." She said getting out of the tent, Lex Nathan and Jackson fallowed her out.

Eric was about to finish his first tune. He knew what song he wanted to play. A song his mother would used to sing to him before she left his dad. (Or died, ect)

He was about finished. And placed the guitar back on its side. And ran out of the bushes. And ran into a terrified Jackson.

"You alright man?" He asked.

"No...um Eric, it might not be a bad idea to play in an hour ,maybe.." He said.

"An HOUR!?" He asked surprised. "But I hardly know the song!"  
"Well you better practice quickly cause Melissas getting worse." He said. Eric could feel his world spinning.  
"Getting worse? What do you mean getting worse?" He asked moving up closer.

"Well uh..I don't think she has much time left." He said walking away. Eric fell to the ground with all the mind boddling thoughts swarming around his head.

He did as Jackson told him. He ran back to the bushes and played the song he was meant to play for her.


	24. All of my memories keep you near

His fingers pass threw the guitar strings like angels passing threw the gates.

There were noises coming from the bushes.

"Jackson?" He asked. He appeared threw the busuhes.

"Hey, how's it goin?" He asked.

"Still doesn't feel right.." He said getting up.

"Stop worrying about it." He said sitting down. He was across from a terrified teen.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem jumpy."  
"Jackson...I..I'm beginning to have doubts." He said placing the guitar down.

"Doubts?" He asked.

"Yeah..about Melissa."  
"What do you mean?" He asked moving up closer.

"Well um..." He started, finding himself looking straight at Jackson.

"What would you say if I..had doubts...about Melissa...living?" He asked. Jacksons eye browes went straight up.

"Well um..I think you need to give it another thought. I think the reason why she's been like this is because you believed in her." He said. "Everyone has."  
Eric didn't have no emotion, just staring at Jackson was even to hard for him.

"Once she hears you play, if it does happen, she'll be happy you were the last thing she ever saw." he said grinning.

"Thanks.." He said smiling. They both stood up, Still directly at each other.  
"Hey Jackson.." He said.

"Hmm?" He asked turning around.

Eric rapped his arms around the taller mans neck.  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" He whispered. Jackson pulled away from him.  
"Yeah...I do." He answered. And gave Eric a pat on the shoulder, and walked out of the bushes.

_If this happens...I'll be ready for her_ He thought grabbing his guitar. And walked out to the shelter. He caught up with Jackson.  
"I'm ready." He said smiling. Jackson smiled back at him.

"Okay. Let's go see Melissa." He said leading the way. Eric fallowed him, feeling little confidence.

_I believe..._

"Hey guys." Jackson greeted.

"Hey they all said. Jackson looked down seeing Melissa half awake.

"How're you feeling?" He asked facing her.

Melissa couldn't answer. She didn't have the strength. All she could do was see.

"Someones here to see you." He siad. Eric walked in. With the guitar by his side. Melissa was rather confused. So were the others.

_Jacksons guitar? _Taylor thought _How did.._

"Hey..Melissa." He said smiling. Melissa looked at him, just looking at her big beautiful eyes touched his heart. Feeling the aching on what could happen the next day.

"Melissa..." He said. He sat next to her. And ran his fingers threw the string. Melissa turned her head to Eric. He cleared his thoat and started singing with a low voice. Was not the best voice. But he did what he could.

_"In this world you tried"_

_"Not leaving me alone behind"_

_"There's no other way"  
"I'll pray to God let her stay"_

_"The memories ease the pain inside"_

_"Now I know why"_

_"All of my memories  
"Keep you near"_

_"In silent moments"  
"Imagine you'd be here"_

_"All of my memories keep you near"_

_"The silent whispers, silent tears"_

_"Made me promise I'd try"_

_"To find my way back in this life"  
"I hope there is away"_

_"To give me a sign your okay"  
"Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all"  
"So I can go home"_

_"Together in all these memories"  
"I see your smile"  
"All the memories I hold dear"_

"_Darling you know I love you till the end of time"_

_"All of my memories keep you near"  
"In silent moments"  
"Imagine you'd be here"  
"All of my memories keep you near"  
"In silent whispers, silent tears"_

_"All of my memories..."_

And with that part to the ending, he played one last note. Ran his fingers threw one last time. And slowly came to a stop.

Everyone stared at each other in amazment.  
"Eric..that was..." Daley started.

"Beautiful." Taylor finished.

Melissa couldn't help but smile.

"Yes..it was." She said. Eric smiled looking down at her.

Jackson smiled at Nathan and Lex.


	25. Unlikely conversation

_Sleepless night...Again..._

"MORNIN!" Daley said, Erics eyes completely shot up in surprise.

"Daley..?" He asked confused. still half asleep. He sat up.

"Well we haven't had food in a long while now so I brought you this.." She said handing him some fruit, with a smushed bannana.  
"Thankyou.." He said taking a small bite.

"You know that song you sang for Melissa was nice." She said smiling. Eric nodded.

"Where did you learn to play that?" She asked.

"My mom would sing it to me before I went to sleep...That was, before she left." He sighed. Daley entered the awkward stage.

"So how is it?" She asked.

"Mm...My compliments to the-"  
"Eric?" A voice asked outside.

"Yeah?" He yelled.

Jackson walked inside the tent.

"Ah there you are...Come with me a sec?" He asked. Eric nodded and placed the coconut aside him. And walked out of the tent to the bushes.

"What's up?" He asked. Jackson smiled.

"Eric.." He said with a smirked. And pat him ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play the guitar?" He asked sitting down. Eric joined him.

"I didn't even know, I didn't have much time to practice." He said. Jackson shrugged.

"So?" He asked. "That doesn't explain why your so good."  
"Mmm..I had alot of free time back home. My dad would be gone all the time. And my mom just loved playing the guitar. She would always go threw the steps with me...But..No, I never was interested in it much." He said shrugged. Jackson nodded.

"My foster dad was like that.." He said.

"Foster?" He asked. Jackson didn't say anymore.

"So what now? You done worrying?"

"Ofcourse not...I'm freakishly scared about Melissa. Aren't you?" He asked. Jackson nodded immediantly.

"How come you never act like it?"  
"I just know what's gonna happen Eric, I guess...Faith?" He answered. Eric turned to the guitar.

"Man what about you? How did you learn to play?" He asked.

"By ear."

Eric raised his eye browes.

"Serious?" He asked unsure. Jackson grabbed the guitar.

"Yeah."

And played his tune (I forgot the song),

"Wow.." He said wide eyed. "That's awesome."  
"Not compared to what you played." Eric laughed. Jackson did as well.

"M...Why do I feel this is gonna go well?" He asked.

"Maybe because, deep down you have faith." He said.

Eric looked out to the ocean threw a small split threw the leaves.

"If this happens again?"  
"Same thing." Jackson answered.

"Faith huh.." He said smiling Jackson nodded.

"Can you play anything else?"  
"No."  
"Oh.." Was all he said. Eric snagged the guitar away from him. "But if you stick around I might." He said with a smirk. Jackson did a quick nod.

"Gimme your best song." He orderd. Eric did as he was told.

"Not bad."  
"Thanks." With that, Eric could feel the warm wind blowing threw his hair.

"You know being stuck on this island. Isn't horrible."  
"Why?" He asked.

"I dunno...when I was in school, people would like me because of how funny, or how popular I was."  
Jackson grinned.

"But now, being here. Everyone hates me because of the real me."  
Jackson let a laugh slip pass his lips.

"But..im glad people realise the real me."

"I know your not horrible Eric." He said. Eric looked up at him smiling.

"I know that what you just did was something I would never exspect from you that's for sure."  
Eric chuckled.

"Maybe if you just show everyone the real you."  
"Easy for you to say." He said. "No one doesn't know much about you."

Jackson cocked an eye brow.

"I mean..No one knows who you really are." Jackson nodded once more.

"Your not the first to tell me." He chuckled.

"I better go.." He said getting up.

"Cya." Eric said with a wave. Eric decided to go another different direction toward the beach. He raised his hands in the air with his hat in one hand.

"I'M A SURVIVOR!"


	26. Pain and sarrow set free

**Morning**

After a good night sleep. Eric had a normal feeling this morning. So, he took a walk on the beach.

"Hey." Daley greeted. Nathan smiled. He loved the way Daley would greet him every morning.

"How come your always happy?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She chuckled.

"I dunno...When someone comes up to you, you greet them.." He said confused. Daley shrugged.

"Guys we have a problem!" Taylor shrieked. Daley and Nathan fallowed her back to the shelter.

"What's wrong with her?" Daley asked.

"She's not breathing!" Taylor screamed. Daley and Nathan bent down to get a closer look.  
"No...N-no she's not.." She said with tears in her eyes.

"This can't be happening." Nathan cried.

Taylor cried into Jacksons arms.

"Ohhhh! I can't believe this!" She screamed. Jackson rolled his eyes. And looked down at her.

"Where's Eric?" Tay asked.

"We don't know. Well look for him." They said getting up. And with that, Nathan and Daley walked off. Leaving Taylor, Lex and Jackson.

"What're we gonna do?" She asked. Lex and Jackson had no answer, what could they say? That everything will be alright?

Eric had a good morning, so he decided to end the walk and head over to the shelter.

_Hope Melissas alright..._

"It's been to long now where are they." Jackson wondered. He headed outside looking around, with Taylor and Lex beside him.

...A few minutes after that Eric had arived at the shelter.

"Anyone here?" He asked peeking in, only seeing Melissa who seems to be asleep.

"Hey Melissa." He said sitting down. His breathing paused as he saw Melissa, not breathing. He panicked.

"Melissa...Wake up now.." He said, trying to listen for a heart beat.

"Mel!" He yelled moving her hands.

"Uh oh.."

Jackson Taylor and Lex ran back inside.

"There you are.." He said. Taylor started crying into Jacksons shoulder again.

"Is she.." He started. No one could finish. Eric could feel hurt in his heart. He knew there was nothing he could do. He let the tears that were filling his eyes fall, every tears he set had pain and sarrow.

"I can't believe.."  
Daley and Nathan ran inside.

"There you are!" She yelled. Nathan moved along side Eric.

"So..that's it? She's dead?" He asked scared. Daley checked her beating one last time...

...Silence has set apon the room...

"Well?" Eric asked. Daley stood up and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Melissa.." She said whipping the tears away.

Jackson soon, then cried with Taylor. Daley held her brother tight with Nathan by her side.  
"She's dead..!?" He screamed. "She can't be dead!" With his hands moving hers around, it was for sure she wasn't coming back.  
"This can't be happening...its all a bad dream.." He said. And ran outside.

"Eric!" Daley yelled. Jackson shook his head.

**Beach**

Eric sat in the sand sobbing in his shirt. He suddenly remembered something.

_"She's not gonna make it.." Daley cried,_

_"Why? What's wrong?" Taylor asked,_

_"She's sick...We don't know what happened to her." She said whipping the tears away from her eyes,_

_Eric was in the background watching the horrified moment,_

_"What..?" He asked himself, He walked up to the others,_

_"Guys?" He asked confused, He waved his arm in front of Taylors face,_

_"Taylor?" He asked confused, He covered his ears and got into running mode,_

_"Taylor..That shirt makes you look ugly.." He said, and squinted his face from the surprise shout, but nothing happened,_

_"Why can't you hear me?" He yelled,_

_Eric was caught off by Melissa in front of him,_

_"Melissa?" He asked, He bent down looking at her,_

_  
"Melissa?" He asked again,_

_"What do we do with her now?" Lex asked,_

_Jackson grabbed hold of Melissas hand and kissed it slightly,_

_"We can't just keep the body...can we?" Taylor asked,_

_"No..I guess...we throw it in the ocean." Daley frowned, With more tears streaming down her face, she was an angel to the group. And now she's gone, and no one knows how it happened. Not the best way to go, They hadn't planned on this,_

_"Throw her in the ocean?" Eric yelled,_

_Everyone was silent,_

_Jackson bent down and kissed Melissas cheek,_

_"I only wished I told you how I felt.." He whispered grasping onto her hand, Taylor felt tears run down her cheeks,_

_Lex didn't show any,_

_Eric was more confused then ever, he had no idea what was going on, he only wished someone could fill him in,_

_"Well..lets go.." Jackson said lifting Melissa, Daley,Nathan,Lex and Taylor fallowed Jackson to the outside of the island, Lex carried with him a case of sea weed to cover the body, Eric ran after them,_

_"Wait up!" He yelled,_

_They were outside, Jackson set down melissa on the plank of trees. Lex covered her body with sea weed._

_"What happens if someone finds us?" Nathan asked,_

_"Well have to tell them the truth...we can't lie." Daley said rubbing her eyes, Lex and Jackson pushed Melissa out into the water, and watched her body set off, Eric watched in horror, He wuickly climbed up the rock, and watched Melissa slowly drift away,_

_"Melissa!" He yelled cuffing his hands to his lips. "Melissa!"_

_The ocean was silent, soon Melissas body dissapered, and could not be seen, her body was out in the middle of the ocean. Even thou Eric had no idea what was going on, he rubbed his eyes from the scene of seeing her laying in the tent, He needed some answeres! _

_He jumped off the rock and turned to the others,_

_"What the heck is going!" He yelled in Daleys face, "Answer me captain!" He was ready to kick Daley, He swung his leg at hers, but went right threw her,_

_"What the..!" He said freaked, he backed away._

_"I..It's all a dream..! Yeah!...I would like to wake up now!" He panicked,_

_"What do we do now?" Nathan asked,_

_"We go tell Eric." She said, "After all, he's the one who killed her." She said walking off, the whole group fallowed her, Eric stood there helplessly,_

_"I...I killed Melissa..?" He asked shocked, He fell to the ground on his knees._

_"No no no no no...! It's a nightmare...wake up!" _

...Eric snapped and came back to reality. He knew what happens next, he knew what he was in for, and he's not running away from it. He ran back to the shelter.

**Yes Yes I'm a horrible person but then again this story was the idea. Don't hurt me...review!**


	27. All my thoughts

No one noticed Eric walk in the shelter. He was behind them all, watching in horror.

"What do we do now?" Daley asked between sobs. Taylor shook her head.

"We can set her off to sea, you know, buried." Nathan said. Daley nodded.

"Jackson?" She asked unsure. Jackson didn't say anything, he bent down and kissed Melissas cheek.  
"I think we should.." He said sitting up. Eric was wide eyed.

_Just like in my dream.._

Jackson turned around. Finding Eric in front of him.  
"It's to late.." Was all he said. Eric felt tears roll down his cheek. Everyone but Eric grabbed a corner and ran to the ocean.

"Isn't there anyway.."

"No...im sorry Eric." Taylor said comforting. They all stepped into the water and place Melissa down safely.

"Wait...someone should say something."" They said turning to Jackson. Jackson eye brows rose up.

"K..Um, Melissa. She was amazing...an...Amazing girl, who loved to help people. She would never give up...And when she set her mind on something...she would go for it.." He said. Everyone whipped their tears away. And they released her platform.  
"Well.." Daley started. And paused. Eric looked away. Quickly running onto a stone planted in the water.

"Melissa!! I'll never ever stop thinking about you!!" He yelled. As he watched her body float away, then disapered. Eric jumped down whipping away the last bit of tears.

"I think you should tell them.." Daley whispered. Eric did a slow nod. "Hey guys." He said. everyone turned to his attention.  
"I know why Melissa...was sick." He said. Lex stood next to Daley.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"It was the...fish I caught.." He confessed. Taylor shrieked.

"Why would you do that!? Just because you had a job to do!?" She yelled about ready to attack her. Jackson held her back.

"I didn't know! I-I can explain!" He panicked. Taylor broke free and was on a charge after him, when Daley jumped in front of him.

"That's enough Taylor!" She yelled.

"No its not! Eric did it on purpose! I never thought you would do something so-"

"He didn't do anything!" Dale interrupted. "He had no idea it was poisoned!"

Taylor froze. She couldn't help but cry in her hands.

"Why did this have to happen..?" She asked. Daley walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh..I know.." She said, as some of her own tears fell. "It's gonna be alright..."  
Eric escaped before anyone had the chance to turn around.

**Beach**

He was sitting in front of the ocean remembering what happened this past week. He heard someone aproach him.

"Hey.." Jackson said sitting down.  
"What're you doing here?" He asked turning to him.  
"Seeing what your doing, im surprised your not back with them crying."

Eric chuckled.."Ohh..." He moaned. "I should not be laughing." He said frowning.

Jackson smirked.

"How come your not sad?" He asked.

"I am...I would say more than anyone."  
"You didn't act like it." He said.

"Well I am..I just don't show...it." He admits.

Eric looked out to the ocean again.

"But...I knew she was gonna be alright." He said. Eric more confused then ever, turned to him.

"Happy..? She's dead!" He yelled.

"Yeah but...she had a happy ending." He said. "Ne I remind you te song?"  
Eric smiled.

"You think she'll remember it?"  
"I know so."  
They both laughed and sat back relaxing on the beach.

"I am gonna miss her though.." He said shutting his eyes.  
"Me too..." He said as his eyes glued shut...

_"Eric come on, we're heading to lunch."  
"I'll be there in a sec." He said waving, It was crowded. Hard to move around, People bumping into each other. It was a disaster. Eric ran threw the crowed getting to the drinking fountain..when._

_BAM!_

_He smacked right into someone._

_"Ow!" He yelled. And looked who was in front of him, a young girl with big brown eyes, with long black hair and tan skin._

_"Um.." Was all he said. He got up and picked up her books._

_"Here." He said looking down at her. She was shy, afraid._

_"Your new?" He asked. She nodded and held her books close._

_""Welcome." He said with a grin. Melissa nodded with a smile._

_"You don't talk?"  
"No I do." She laughed._

_"Eric!" A man yelled form the back waving his hand._

_"C'mon already!" He yelled._

_Eric turned back around._

_"I um..I gotta go..It was, nice meeting you...?"  
"Melissa." She answered shaking his hand. Eric nodded. They both couldn't stop smiling._

_"ERIC!!!" The voice called out, Eric did a quick wave and ran to his friends._

_"Who's that?" Her friend asked._

_"Eric." She answered._

_**All my thoughts are with you forever**_

_**Untill the dya well be back together**_

_**I will be waiting for you...**_

**End**

**Well there you have it The longest story I've ever done, I'm a big fan of flight 29 down, thanks yall who reviewed and I hope you liked the ending...Please no harsh reviews. Thanks again! Untell next time!**


End file.
